oneshots
by Kats1997
Summary: just oneshots of phil's new team!
1. Give me Love

Phil's team was on a mission in Paris, France; all of them were in the field, May was just there to help in case of a fire fight even if she refused to be in the field she rather help prevent injuries then by stubborn only for injuries to appear. Fitz and Simmons were acting as to college students both of them studying in different areas of the location to keep an eye on things. When Ward and his trainee Skye were 'browsing' the area as a young couple on their honeymoon.

"I hate you." Muttered Ward through his teeth into the communicator to Phil who was watching from the 'bus'

"Suck it up Ward and hold Skye's hand." Said Phil Ward could detect the hint of smirk in his voice

Ward grabbed Skye's hand harshly making her glare at him as they walked down the street, which was more like Skye being pulled down the street from Ward.

"Ward." Hissed Phil into his ear

"Fine." Said Ward stopping so him and Skye were now walking next to each other

"What is your problem?" asked Skye

"What do you mean?"

"The forcefulness we're suppose to be undercover as a young couple in love and you being this way is not selling it."

"I am acting undercover."

"No you not….wait…."

"What?"

"Look me in the eyes again."

Ward sighed and did so making Skye gasp in reaction

"What?" asked Ward worriedly that she say someone that was ready to attack

"You've never been in love….or a relationship have you?" asked Skye quietly

"What? Of course I have."

"Besides mission?"

Ward sighed and rolled his eyes

"Oh my god your haven't!"

"Shut it." Hissed Ward "You want our target to hear?"

"You mean you don't want the team to find out that the great Agent Grant Ward has never been in love or in a relationship….maybe even never had his first kiss out of the agency?"

"What? I have so." He answered glaring at Skye

"What was her name?"

"Mercy Lewis."

"You big fat liar." Said Skye

"What how-"

"Comes in with being a hacker…so out of a mission you've never been kissed?"

"No." answered Ward

"Hm." Answered Skye

"What about you?"

"A few times with relationships and kisses…but with no one….**special**." said Skye looking at Ward

"Ward?" said Coulson

"Yes?"

"Kiss her."

"W-What?" said Ward in shock

"Your bloody blind." Said Fitz

"I concur." Answered Simmons

"What?" asked Ward

Skye was looking at him with a confused look

"Just kiss her you fool she meant you as someone special!" snapped May

"Mmmm." Answered Ward "I don't know."

"Grant?" asked Skye

Ward turned only to find their lips barely away from each others, there warm breathes hitting each other's faces as they let them out.

"Skye." Said Ward

"Ward."

Ward pulled Skye into a fierce kiss making her weak at the knees, his arms wrapped around her waist as her around wrapped around his neck deepen the kiss. Phil smiled; Simmons and Fitz shared a happy smirk from where they sat, when May said about time to herself. They separated for much needed air even if they didn't want to.

"Ummm." Said Ward looking away

"Wow." Sighed Skye "I take it back you know how to kiss."

"Mission complete!" said Fitz

"What?" said Skye and Ward into their earpieces

"Yes, this was the point of the mission to get you two together." Answered Phil

"Bad." Said Ward glaring

"Hey it's your fault."

"How so?" asked Skye

"Ward was doodling all over his notes give me love then your name." answered May

"Tis that so." Said Skye with a smirk when Ward turned a light red "Because I'll be happy to give you some love….when were back on the 'bus'…." Answered Skye

"Gross! Didn't need to hear that!" answered Fitz

"Shut up!" yelled Ward at Fitz making Simmons chuckle and Skye smile taking Ward's hand before dragging him away

"I got a question?"

"What?"asked Ward once they were in his bunk

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes."

"Then baby…give me love." Said Skye before letting a now shirtless Grant Ward pull her down onto the mattress for some 'fun'


	2. Movie night

Phil Coulson walked through the halls of the 'bus' which was really a plane he just got back from his check up to make sure his heart was still going well after the attack with Loki and also to get away from the new 'team' he put together that was already of being a week together driving him up the walls. Literally he drove Lola up the wall to get away from them for a half hour, which is until the blood rushed through his head so he had to come back down. Phil walked through the hallway only to hear the quietness it was nice it was different, no agent running to him saying Ward and May are yelling at Skye for hacking who knows what again. Or how Fitz and Simmons were speaking their own shortened language again so no one could understand them…..wait it was very quiet…and not in a good way! Phil then changed into a run from the slow walking pace looking around the 'bus' for his 'team' he search the bottom floor to find no one then he ran by the lab to find no one. He let out a muttered scream before running up the stairs to the living space to find it quiet he ran past the movie theater only to stop and walk backwards to find the team in there watching a movie in the dark. Fitz was on the ground popcorn bowl in hand, missing his mouth whenever he would try to put the popcorn in his mouth sense he was so into the movie, Simmons was next him on the floor, sprawled out using his leg as a pillow from where she watched littered in popcorn from Fitz missing his mouth. May sat her legs over the arm of the little couch, as she watched she noticed him and smirked, Phil smirked back at her, May eyes darted over to the larger couch she nodded over to it. Phil walked over and looked to find an inserting sight. A sleeping Agent Grant Ward and Skye sleeping on the couch, his arm above his head the other around her shoulders holding her closely, when Skye's hand on Ward's chest and the other around his neck her legs intertwined with his. He looked up to find Fitz and Simmons smiling at the two before looking up at him. Phil heard a clearing of a throat he turned to find May patting the other seat on the couch next to her, Phil sat down next to her. cgi/set?id=99026835

"So what we watching?" asked Phil

May leaned back so she was using him as a leaning post to keep herself up right, Phil didn't seem to mind, it find nice to have human content to a certain point.

"Children of the Corns." Answered May

"All of them?"

"Yes." Said Simmons in an annoyed voice when Fitz dropped more popcorn on her head "Fitz?"

"Sorry." He answered watching the movie still making Simmons sight and roll her eyes before watching more of the movie

"When they fall asleep?"

"During the second one, Grant nodded off and ended up tipping over onto Skye who moved up so he fell onto the couch fully before she lied down then she was asleep by the third."

"So they've been sleeping for a while?"

"Yes." Said Fitz with a chuckle when Simmons threw popcorn at him

For the rest of the movie everybody was quiet, by the end of all the Children of the Corn movies, Skye and Ward were still in snooze-Ville.

"I'll wake them." Answered Phil "May you get the lights and you two clean up your popcorn fight."

May walked over to the lights as Fitz and Simmons cleaned up there mess, Phil shook Skye gently her eyes fluttered open, she adjusted to the darkness and jumped up when she realized she was cuddled up to a sleeping Grant Ward.

"Gross." Said Skye jumping up

May flipped on the lights, making Ward groan in response his arm went over his arms to try and go back asleep from the rude awakening.

"Ward come on." Said Phil

"5 more minutes."

"Grant, get up." Said May

Ward sat up and looked unhappy from being woken up but that changed when he realized he still had a grip on Skye he jumped away like she was on fire.

"Finally." Answered Skye getting up "If you wanted to feel me up you could have said so."

"In your dreams."

"I'm pretty sure one of us did call me beautiful woman."

"Oh shut up….and I was injected with serum."

"**Truth**...serum." answered Skye

"Hold Ward called Skye and beautiful woman….when was this?" asked Simmons

Ward groaned and got up he stormed out.

"By the way nice captain America shirt fan boy!" yelled Ward with a chuckle

"Be nice or I'll tell your Gramsy!" yelled Coulson earning a groan of annoyance in return making everybody laughi n repsonse


	3. Dinner

On the bus, Skye just moved in and was in her little room which was just as big as a cubical but it wasn't all bad she had to say she had human contact everyday at least instead of hours upon hours stuck in her van on her lap top she won in a bet. Her 'room' was in between Fitz and Wards. On the other side of Fitz was Simmons of course and on the other side of Ward was May. Coulson room was upstairs near his office so he wouldn't walk up his team in the process of coming to bed late after a long night of paperwork. There was a knock at her door, she sat up from looking out the window as she played with her little Hawaiian figure and opened it to find Simmons waving hi.

"Hey."

"I thought you'd like to join us for dinner…Fitz cooked it with my help…it's not much but, it-"

"Sure and your rambling again."

"Sorry force of habit well come on." She said

Skye followed her out into the table were May was looking annoyed at Fitz trying to explain the project he was working on to Ward.

"Fitz…speak English." Said Ward with a groan

"I am."

"Not in his book." Answered Skye flopping down next to Ward making him look up at her

"Coulson going to kill you if you don't use a coaster." Said Simmons in between Fitz and May

"Right…" said Ward putting his whiskey glass on the coaster

Coulson came down looking somewhat tried only to stop and sniff the air he looked to find his 'team' sitting at the table with food set up which was just a simple box stuffing and chicken heated up pieces, with brownies for dessert.

"What's all this?" he asked walking over

"I got bored in the lab so-"

"We made dinner." Finished Simmons with a smile

"Well that was kind of yous." Said Phil sitting down next to May

"Can someone pass me the chicken?" asked Fitz

Ward passed it down to him after takening some for himself and Skye stole some when he was passing it

"Thanks…okay who's next?"

"Oh give me that before you drop it!" chuckled Simmons taking it from Fitz making him chuckle as well

Soon after a family like passing they sat and ate in silence

"Okay to tell you the truth Fitz and I made this so we could-"

"Become closer."

Ward stopped eating and looked up so did everybody else

"You mean like….a family meal?" asked Coulson

"Yes….we figured it would be good for us."

"I agree." Said Coulson "But next time…."

Everybody froze worried what he would say

"We work together making the meal."

Fitz and Simmons smiled, May smirked so did Skye, and Ward just nodded and went back to eating


	4. Truth Serum or Dare

"So why did Coulson tell us to meet here again?"

"Because we need to test and see how you did with this." Answered Coulson before shooting Ward in the arm again with the truth serum

"HEY! Stop that!"

"Again I'm sorry did it hurt?"

"Oh no we're not starting this up again?"

"Answer the question Ward." Said May

"And yes, it did hurt a little bit but I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women (gestures to Skye), because I think it makes me seem for masculine. My God! Here we go again." Groaned Ward falling into the chair

Skye was to busy laughing to herself to noticed Coulson reloading the truth serum gun until he got her in the arm.

"OUCH!" she yelped when he finished

"Hurts don't it?"

"Yes it does!" said Skye rubbing where she just got the shot "Why'd you do that?"

Coulson walked over to Fitz who went to run only to be caught by Coulson and giving the shot making him whimper and actually start to cry.

"Man up!" said Ward

"It's hurts." Said Fitz rubbing his arm

Coulson did the same to Simmons after he caught her from running around the room only for her to get it in the shoulder sense she was wiggling so much, Coulson walked over to May who just held her arm out and accepted it.

"See Agent May didn't put up a fight."

"Shut up!" yelled the other

May smirked and grabbed the gun before giving the shot to Coulson who glared at her as soon as she injected it

"I hate you." He said, his eyes wide he looked at ward "Your right it does work fast."

"Told you so." Said Ward

"Now what?"

"The point was to see how well you can fight the affects but now I can't interrogate you because of the truth serum that Agent May so nicely gave me, we'll just wait until the hours up."

"I got a better idea!" said Skye who sounded like a two year old

"This has to be good." Said Ward

"Shut up or I'll tell your Gramsy." Said Skye making Ward turn a very light pink when everybody looked at him at the word Gramsy "We can play truth or dare!"

"In this state?" asked Fitz with wide eyes

"I agree." Answered May

"Oh come on where's your sense of adventure."

"Back at my lab!" said Fitz going to run only for Simmons to grab the back of his collar with a smirk

"Slow down roadrunner."

"I take that in offence."

They started to go back and forth in their own little language it seemed like.

"Hey!" yelled Coulson

They looked at him

"What are you two five?"

"No." they both answered with a frowns

"Well anyways if we did take in this game-"

"Hold it….what?" asked Ward

"Team bonding the avengers have done this before so deal with it but as I was saying if we did the only way I would allow it is if what happened stay in this room and between us never leaving?"

"Agreed." Said everybody else, everybody sat down at the circle table all looking at each other

"Who's first?" asked Coulson

"OH ME!" squealed Skye

"Did that shot have sugar in it because I think she's lost it." Said Fitz

"I think she never had it." Said May

"Wrong she seemed to have Ward." Chuckled Simmons

"Ha ha very funny." Said Ward making everybody laugh

"Okay Skye ask away." Answered Coulson

"Okay…um….umm…."

"Come on we only got an hour!"

"Oh right! Ah Grant truth or dare?"

"Who's Grant?" asked Simmons

"Me and truth."

"Okay okay…umm….oh I got it! I got it!"

"Then ask!" yelled everybody

"Okay geez touchy much but anyways….are you a virgin?"

"I-I-I." everybody could see he was fighting hard not to answer he was sweating up a storm "Y-Y-N-N-Yes."

"Really?" asked Fitz in shock

"Shut up! And truth or dare?" asked Ward falling onto the table with a sigh of annoyance from trying to fight off the serum

"Dare…..exactly truth….I'm afraid to chose dare….especially when you asked me."

"Okay so what do you think of Simmons?"

"She's my best friend and my sister I never had she's very pretty as well."

"Awe thanks Leo." Said Simmons with a smile

"Welcome Jemma and truth or dare?"

"Hmm sense it's you asking dare."

"Okay….hmm oh I got it! I dare you to show everybody the tattoo you have."

"Tattoo?" asked May

"Fitz! That's on my lower back!"

"So a tramp stamp?" asked Skye "This I gotta see."

"I hate you so much."

"Sorry…it's the serum talking otherwise I swear I wouldn't of opened my mouth."

"yes okay sure." Said Simmons picking up her shirt for them to see a little humming bird

"That's not that bad." Said Skye "I got a lightning bolt on my as-"

"Skye!" said Coulson in his warning voice

"Again it's the serum talking my bad."

"Really on your bum?" asked Fitz

"Yeah I got one on my….you know what I'm just going to try and shut up!" said Skye with a sigh

"Okay Simmons ask."

"Okay May truth or dare?"

"Hmmm dare."

"Dare you to kiss agent Coulson."

Phil got up and moved away quickly away from May making everybody looking shock

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend who would not like that."

"If she's not in this room then don't worry about it." Said Ward

"She is probably watching right now."

"The only person is….Hill…your dating Maria Hill?"

"Yes."

"Okay not touching that one and sense Phil didn't help along with the dare it's your turn to ask May."

"Alright so Skye we know Ward thinks your beautiful what do you think of him."

"I-I-I…I-I-I….." Skye was trying to fight it but gave in "You seem to have a stick up your butt, to uptight, don't laugh at Coulson awesome jokes-"

"That's debatable." Said May making Phil glare at her

"And looks wise you're around a 5.5 in my mind but that's just because of your well toned body and looks…."

Ward just nodded but had a sadness and defeat look in his eyes

"Fair enough ask Skye…."

"Coulson truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"Um okay ahhh oh yeah how long you been dating Hill?"

"Few years actually."

"Really?"

"Yes sense the academy."

"Geez…" said Skye "Your olddddd."

Coulson just chuckled and nodded "Compared to yous yes."

"Okay…..anybody else getting…zzzzzzz.." said Ward only for his head to hit the table and for him to fall asleep

"Oh no." said Skye

One by one they all passed out from the serum…Coulson made a metal note to fix the sleep time on the serum later…after a nice little…nap…


	5. The bots

"Where are FitzSimmons?"

"It's Fitz and Simmons Ward." Said Skye playing on her computer

"Fine whatever you say…are you hacking into Shield again?"

"No, I'm playing candy crush."

"That's game is-"

"Fun!" said Skye "The game is fun and you wouldn't sense you don't know how to have fun."

"I do-"

Ward was cut off when Simmons came running into the room her hair all messed up

"Ummm." Said Ward and Skye

"Simmons?"

"Not now Skye, I gotta get-"

"Jemma help!" yelped Fitz who came running by only for hit bots to follow him

"I'm coming Leo!" yelled Simmons running after them with a box

"RETREAT!"

Fitz and Simmons came running back through in a very funny way

"You're right they are unfit." Said May to Ward as they watched the two scientists run from there out of control creation in a funny way their limbs moving up and down.

"I got them!" cheered Fitz

"You got them!"

"I mean…we got them."

"I-…yeah you got them, think you can get dopey to." Said Simmons before running off

"Dopey? Oh boy!" said Fitz before running off after Simmons

They ran past the team again, Coulson came in to watch the other watch Fitz and Simmons run back and forth after or away from the bot.

"How long-"

"Half hour." Said Skye

"You aren't going to-"

"Nope." Said May

"But-"

"It's too much fun to watch." Said Ward with smirk

"Glad we can amuse you." Answered Fitz trying to catch his breath

Just then Simmons came running through with Dopey chasing after her, Fitz looked then did a double take.

"Oh piss and buggery." Groaned Fitz before running again

Dopey then stopped in place and turned quickly towards the others

"Uh oh." Said Skye

"Run!" shouted Coulson

The agents took off expect for Ward

"I don't see-"

Dopey fried a laser just missing Ward

"Never mind." Said Ward before running off

Ward caught up with Fitz and looked at him as they were running

"Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

"You named a bot Dopey and gave him a laser!"

"I named him dopey and all the bots have laser!" snapped Fitz

Skye came in with a smile

"What?"

Skye opened her hands for them to see Dopey was making a purring like sound as Skye petted the top of him.

"Can I keep him?"

"No you may not." Answered Fitz

Skye frowned

"But you may play with him, he seems to like you." He Fitz when he saw Skye's frown

Skye smiled and skipped off with Dopey following her

"Makes sense they get along." Scoffed Ward

"How so?" said May

"Skye as dopey as that bot."

"You're just jealous! That I got a bot that loves me and you don't!" yelled Skye

Ward rolled his eyes before leaving the room, not before Coulson heard him mutter…stupid bot gets all her attention, making him smirk with his glasses on.


	6. This isn't what it looks like

Ward and Skye sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, when Coulson came up from down stairs.

"Where's Fitz and Simmons?"

"There not down in the lab?" asked Ward

"No." he said

"Give a call to May maybe they're up there." Said Skye finished chewing her cereal

Coulson took out his walkie talkie

"May have you seen Fitz or Simmons?"

"No I haven't."

"Alright let me know if you do."

Just then Fitz's door opened and Simmons came out wearing Fitz t-shirt that barely cover her butt, her hair was a muss and she was limping slightly, Fitz came out wearing lose sweat pants, and he had a little light bruise on his collar bone his hair was a muss as well.

"Never mind found them." Said Coulson

Skye dropped her spoon, Coulson looked confused and Ward looked like he didn't care, until he decided to open his mouth.

"Brother and Sister relationship huh?" he said raising an eye brow at them

"What?" they said there heads tipped they looked at eachother and blushed deeply

"This isn't what it looks like I just had a nightmare."

"She just had a nightmare and decided to sleep-"

"In his bed and I usual sleep in the buff."

"So I lent her one of my shirts."

"Okay…but the hair and the bruise."

"Bruise?" asked Fitz

Simmons bit her lip pointing to it

"Oh Jemma hit me in her sleep last night and of course we have bed hair."

"I mean doesn't everybody have bed hair when they wake up." Asked Simmons

"They seem to have an air tight alibi." Said Coulson

Skye nodded and went back to getting so did Ward

"Did you really think me and Fitz would…"

"Do that…she's like my sister." Said Fitz

"Okay okay sorry looks cannot what they seem okay." Said Skye

Fitz and Simmons nodded but sitting down to join them for breakfast, later that evening Ward was teaching Skye about the portcullis at the kitchen table. They're heads snapped up at the sound of a bed hitting the wall and a few womanly gasp for Fitz's name and a moan of Simmons.

"You don't think…" said Skye

Ward and Skye looked at each other with wide eyes before shaking their heads no

"Nah." They answered before going back to studying

Meanwhile in Fitz's room…

Simmons and Fitz lied in his bed breathing heavily

"Ok screw that siblings relationship…we moved up to romp buddys."

"Indeed….so ready to go again?"

"Yes." Said Simmons climbing on top of Fitz

"Hey!" he protested

"Shut up." She said before they started again


	7. So Lucky so very very lucky

Simmons sat in the lab watching Agent Ward training Skye; he would hold her close to show her the moves on how to attack the bag if it was a evil do-er….he was sweating through his white shirt making it stick to him showing off his well put together body….maybe even better than the famous Captain America's body…but then again he's got a booty and Ward not so much but his muscle do make up for them…

"JEMMA!"

Simmons jumped and looked to find Leo standing there arms crossed tapping his foot glaring at her

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for 5 minutes but you've been to busy staring at the caveman out there." Said Fitz

"Caveman? Agent Ward? Why Fitz I do believe your jealous."

"I am not!" snapped Fitz "I'm just getting annoyed with you looking at that…that…"

"Caveman?" said Jemma eye brow raised arms crossed

"Exactly now help me here." Said Fitz going back to his lap top

Simmons sighed but did as she was told, after a well Fitz looked up to find Jemma staring at a now shirtless Agent Grant Ward…he glared at Ward then back down at Jemma...Okay so maybe he was a little jealous, but just because Jemma could do so much better. Fitz heard Jemma sigh well two can play at this game maybe I can make her jealous if I stare at Skye….I mean she's got a nice body…Fitz looked up to find Skye shirtless as well just in a sports bra her and ward sparing, he gulped. Jemma noticed and looked up then back at Skye and glared.

"Fitz are you looking at….Skye?"

"Maybe..does it bug you?"

"No but you can do so much better." Said Simmons flipping her hair over her shoulder going back to what she was doing

"Look who's talking I mean Ward he can't even understand simple science a 5th grader could. You could do some much better as well." Said Fitz

Fitz and Simmons were now inches away from each other face, their breath hitting each other face with every breath they took.

"Leo." Said Simmons

"Jemma." Answered Fitz

They kissed each other fiercely, Simmons' arms circling around Fitz's neck when his arms found their way to her behind making her eyes flew open as she moaned, Fitz took the chance and trusted his tongue into her warm carven of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as he did so, her hands messed with his curly locks as he picked her up and put her on the table so they were eyes level finally, his hands moved up her body to where he cupped her boobs making her grind up against him he hissed and back the kiss.

"W-What?"

"Your not wearing a bra."

"I-I never do." Said Simmons blushing

"I can work with that." Answered Fitz before growling as he littered Simmons neck with kisses

Fitz worked down to her shirts before reaching to take it off he got to her stomach when they were interuptted

"HELLO!" shouted Skye

They jumped apart and turned to find Ward and Skye standing there

"Ummm…"

"We just wanted to tell you we're done so you two could not worry about being caught but to late."

With that they left leaving a flustered Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz…they watched a still shirtless Grant Ward and Skye climb up the stairs all they could both think was so lucky so very very lucky.


	8. Never done this

After months of Skye and Ward dating they were finally taking the next step in their relationship, Skye lied perfectly still in Ward's bed as he kissed up and down her neck both of them were now naked, Skye bit her lip what Grant was doing felt wonderful but, she's never done this before, she was quite embarrassed about it.

"Grant stop." Said Skye

"Did I hurt you?" he asked looking at her eye to eye

"Oh no…I just um….never mind." Said Skye pulling him back to her

Ward pulled away

"Skye…what is it?"

"Nothing…it's nothing." Said Skye looking away

"Skye something up." Said Ward climbing off from on top of her and lying next to her stroking her hair "What is it?"

"I…I…"

"Skye please we don't have to do this if you don't-"

"No, No! I do but , I just…never done this before…" said Skye looking away with a embarrassed face

"You mean you've never….you're a virgin?"

Skye nodded blushing brightly

"Oh Skye why didn't you tell me honey?"

"It's embarrassing Grant." Said Skye looking down tears in her eyes "I mean I never even been in a relationship besides with you…that wasn't that embarrassing on the account it's easy to tell from how I act but…you just don't go out and yelling hey guess what I'm a virgin..on the first date…"

"Do you still wanna-"

"Yes of course I'm just….scared that's all."

"Of what?"

"It…..hurting…"

"Oh honey of course it's going to hurt but only for a few minutes than it will feel wonderful…I'm be gentle if you want to do this."

"O-Okay promise?"

"I promise." Said Ward climbing on top of her again

After a lot of foreplay…

"You ready?"

"I-I guess." Said Skye

Ward kissed her sweetly as he pushed into her, Skye bit her lip from the pain and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry I really, I…oh Skye don't cry." Said Grant kissing her tears away

"O-Ouch….h-hurts."

"I bet it does but let me know when it's okay for me to move and then the fun will start okay?" asked Ward into her ear before kissing her sweetly up and down her neck

After a few minutes, Skye felt the pain fad to the point where it was bare able, she pulled Ward's face to look at her

"Okay…"

Ward nodded and kissed her back starting to move

An hour later…

Skye lied next to Grant cuddling as he played with her hair and littered her with kisses

"You okay?"

"Yes…thank you…it was….wonderful." sighed Skye before letting out a yawn

"You're welcome…sleep honey."

"Okay." Sighed Skye snuggling into Grant's embrace more before falling off into a blissful sleep


	9. Gramsy Sweater

Ward came walking into the room to find the team waiting excitedly near the door of the 'bus'.

"What's going on?"

"MAIL!" squealed Simmons

"Mumsy said she was send me homemade cookies!" cheered Fitz

"What are you five?" asked Ward

"You'd be flipping if someone was sending you beer." Said May

"Good point." Said Ward with a smirk

Phil walked in to be met by the team crowding around him like a pack of dogs

"Whoa." He said "Never seen yous so excited to see me."

"Mail? Where is it?" asked Simmons

"Nothing sorry."

"No mumsy cookies." Said Fitz his eyes getting big and his lip quivering

"No new science equipment from father." Sighed Simmons

"Nope nothing expect..The mail." Said Coulson pulling out package for Fitz and Simmons

"Thank you!" they called before running as fast as they could to their lab

Coulson handed May the latest gun magazine she made her way back to the cock pit, Coulson handed Skye a letter making her squeal with excitement.

"Yes Jimmy wrote!" she squealed before running off

"Who's Jimmy?" said Ward

"My hacker buddy down under." Said Skye before going off to read the letter

Ward rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Coulson grabbed his arm

"Hold it, you got a package."

"Huh?"

"Yes."

Ward took it and looked at the package and looked closely at the spidery writing his heart melted… _**From Gramsy**_…. It read making him smirk.

"Thanks Coulson." Said Ward heading off to his room to open the package

He shut the door and locked it; he ripped open the package to find a note and a very well warm looking grey knitted sweater. He picked up the note and opened it.

_**Dear Grant,**_

_**I can't help but worry about you, but sense I can't be with you I decided to make a sweater to at least make sure you keep warm if you go someplace cold. With love Gramsy**_

Ward smile and slipped on the sweater before looking in the mirror it was just a pain grey sweater but still was from his Gramsy and it was pretty warm so why shouldn't he wear it. He walked out to find Skye writing back to her hacker friend, May relaxing looking at the latest issue of guns, Fitz was stuffing his face with cookies when Simmons was playing with her new test tubes.

"Nice sweater were you get it?" asked Fitz his mouth full of cookies

"My grandmother."

"Gramsy got good taste." Said Skye with a wink

"Agreed my grand mum would just give me a reindeer one or a moose." Said Simmons

"It looks good on you." Said May with a smirk

"Okay are you guys making fun of me or-"

"Were serious silly it really does."

"Well thank you." Said Ward walking away

'I'll have to thank Gramsy later for the sweater.'


	10. Bottie

Simmons sat in the lab working on her latest experiment when Fitz came in with a smile

"What are you smiling about?"

"We got a new toy!"

"No way!"

"Yes come on in little guy…don't be shy."

A little bot peeked it before making a beeping sound and disappearing

"Oh another shy one just what the lab needs." Squealed Simmons with excitement

Fitz reached onto his desk grabbing a can of oil

"Come on…I got a treat for you."

The bot looked in then at the treat, it zoomed over making Simmons say awe when he took the can and tried to drink it.

"He's so cute."

"I know he is, he's suppose to be a helper bot on the helicarrier but he's got a few bugs to work in a chemical lab so I was thinking we could keep him as a pet instead of him going for junk metal."

"Oh I always wanted a pet…what should we call him!" squealed Simmons

Just then Skye walked in and saw the little bots

"What is that?" she asked pointing at it

The bot ran behind Fitz making him chuckle

"Skye this is mine and Simmons pet…."

"A pet robot...cool! What's the cuties name?"

"We were just talking about that." Said Simmons with a smile

"Okay well I'll keep Boss, Calvary, and muscles away until this little guy gets comfy but let me know his name."

With that Skye left the bot came out and snuggled by against Simmons leg letting out an hmmm almost purring sound.

"I got it!" said Fitz

"What?"

"How about Bottie?"

"Yes! Little Bottie!" cheered Simmons

The bot looked up with another hmming sound that sounded more like a squeal of happiness'


	11. Bottie 2

"Time for bed, come on Bottie into the charging station." Said Simmons with a smile

The bot slowly wheeled into the station and let out a purr again when he felt himself charging

"Feel good?" asked Fitz patting the robots head

Bottie let out a squeak of happiness making both of them smile

"Night nighty Bottie." Said Simmons giving him a kiss on his 'head'

"Night Bottie." Said Fitz petting him one last time before disappearing out of the lab

Once the lights went off Bottie squealed loudly and zoomed right to the door only for it not open, he started to make lots of panicked sounds them getting louder and louder. Coulson and the rest of the team came down in the pajamas or vary states of undressing. Fitz flicked on the lights to find Bottie zooming around squealing.

"What is that?" asked Coulson pointing to Bottie

"That is our new pet bot…..his name is Bottie…and…

"Apparently he's afraid of the dark." Said Fitz

Bottie stopped squealing and moving, he zipped right over to Simmons hugging her leg with his little arms making little crying noises.

"Oh…" said Simmons getting down to Bottie's height and hugging him "You don't like the dark do you?"

"That's the bot that had the bugs in it." Said Ward glaring at it

The bot let out a hiss at Ward making him jump back a little bit and Skye chuckle

"He doesn't like you." Said Skye "But then again who does?"

"Shut up." Said Ward glaring at her

"I'm going back to bed." Answered May walking away

"Same and we will talk about that is the morning."

"His name is Bottie." Said Skye

"Whatever…" sighed Ward rolling his eyes before heading up stairs

"Night guys." Said Skye

"Now what?"

"He can sleep in my room, I have a nightlight."

"Fitz a nightlight."

"For reading."

"Sure Fitz sure."

"It is!" yelled Fitz after Simmons "Well bloody come on."

Bottie followed Fitz up the stairs by using his arms as legs as he climbed up the stairs, they got into Fitz room, Fitz put down the changing station next to the nightlight, Bottie sat in it and looked up at Fitz, he turned on the nightlight making Bottie let out a little happy sound before shutting down for the night


	12. Bottie 3

Sorry guys I've been Sooooo busy but heres a one shot!

Fitz woke up to find Bottie gone! He ran out of the room to find him with Simmons drinking oil out of the can with a tube shaped like a straw

"Bloody hell I thought I lost another pet!"

"Another?" asked Ward looking at him worriedly

"I lost my 5 lab rats, my three dogs, and 2 birds over my life time."

"How'd you mange that?"

"Well I decided to do races with the rats, my dogs got off their leashes, then me mum left the windows open cleaning so my birds flew out the window."

"Nice going."

"What about your 5 fishes."

"They needed a bigger bowl so…."

"They ended up flushed?" asked Skye

"Yeah that."

Bottie zoomed over to Coulson when he came down the stairs

"What?" asked Coulson looking at Bottie

Bottie purred happily when Coulson petted him

"Well?" asked Simmons

"I guess he can stay…"

"Yes!" cheered FitzSimmons and Skye

"If…"

"Theres always an if." Sighed Ward

"He doesn't make a mess."

"He doesn't use the bathroom." Said Simmons

"Yet he oiled on the carpet." Said Coulson pointing to an oil spot

"Oops…" said Fitz cleaning it up

"Bottie! Oh he must have a leak!" said Simmons leading the little bot downstairs

Fitz and Skye went down stairs to find Simmons looking the little bot over

"I can't find anything Fitz."

"Let me look."

Fitz opened him up and found the problem right away

"Just a loose bolt…that's all." Said Fitz fixing the bolt

Bottie cheered happily and zoomed around the lab squealing happily.

"He's so cute!" said Skye hugging Bottie making him purr

"I guess so." Said Ward from the door way

Bottie zoomed over and looked up at Ward with curious eyes making Ward looking down at him with a confused face

"What?"

Bottie's claw came out and grabbed Ward's hand shaking it happily

"I may or may have not let him…watch Wallie." Said Simmons

"Whats-"

"Never mind." Said Fitz

Skye rolled her eyes, she grabbed Wards other hand and pulled him away

"We'll be back."

"Were we going?" he asked

"Your training me in defending I'm training you in fun." Was all Skye said

Bottie wheeled over to Fitz and Simmons

"What?" asked Simmons

"B-B-Bottie." He beeped "BOTTIE!"

"Oh he said his first word!" squealed Simmons

"What else do you know?" asked Fitz with a smile

"J-Je-Jemma! L-Leo!"

"Oh you're so cute!"

"F-Fitz Simmons! Leo loves Jemma!"

"Bottie!" yelled Fitz turning red making Jemma turn a light pink

"Is that true?"

"Well I-"

"Simmons loves Fitz! "

"Bottie!" squealed Simmons

Before Bottie could answer Fitz crashed his lips into Simmons making her moan into the kiss, Bottie let out a wolf whistle before playing music and dimming the lights to a sexy setting. Fitz and Simmons slowly pulled away and looked down at Bottie who was watching them.

"I didn't teach you that." They said at the same time

"S-Skye!" squeaked Bottie

"Should of known." They both sighed


	13. Halloween

Phil came down the stairs from his office to find the bus dark expect for a few orange lights in shapes of pumpkins.

"Ummm."

"Halloween!" cheered Skye running through the hallway in a witches outfit

"Candy!" cheered Simmons running up the stairs wearing a princess gown

"Tricks!" cheered Fitz walking in wearing a Luke Skywalker uniform

"Cavities." Said Ward where he sat drinking booze

"Kill joy." Said Skye glaring at Ward

"I can care less."

May came out wearing a suit like Coulson expect with a skirt she slipped on glasses

"Who are you suppose to be?" asked Ward

"Coulson." Giggled Skye and Simmons

Coulson chuckled

"Nice one." He answered

"Thank you sir." Said May with a smirk

"Couls here." Said Skye handing him a pair of vampire teeth

Coulson sighed but gave in to Skye's pleading eyes, he popped them in

"Come on Ward just put it on!" said Fitz

"Halloween isn't my thing."

"It's a mask!" said Simmons

"No."

Skye ran over grabbed the mask and put it on Ward before snapping it on his face harshly

"Ouch." Said Ward glaring at Skye

"Phantom of the Opera mask really?" asked Ward looking into the trick mirror on the wall

"Looks good." Said Fitz

"Seem to fit right?" said Simmons to Skye

"Yes it does."

"Whatever you little witch."

"Hey I-you cracked a joke…oh my god Ward cracked a joke!" cheered Skye

"Ha ha ha so what." Answered Ward slipping his drink

Fitz ran over with Simmons who were both holding little bots

"What are those?" asked Coulson

"Skye asked us to make them."

"There party bots we made them from the broken scrap off the old metals….this is boom and this is box."

"Boom box?" asked May with a smirk

"I blame Skye." Said Fitzsimmons

"Just hit it!" cheered Skye

Fitz and Simmons hit the bottom on each making Boom start to music and Box so a club lights…

"Let's party!" cheered Skye

Coulson groaned and sat down on the seat next to May

"I'm to old for this." Sighed Coulson

"You're a vampire sir I don't think they ever get old nor tried."

"Shut up….me." said Coulson making both of them laugh

Fitz and Simmons were dancing with each other, and Skye was currently dancing around her S.O. trying to get him to dance with her making Coulson smile and laugh.

"Dance with me."

"Give me a bit."

"No way."

"I'll knock back a few drinks and be with you." Said Ward walking over to the bar

"Want anything?" asked May pointing towards the bar

"I'll get up I'm not that old." Chuckled Coulson

After a few beers for each other they ended up dancing all on the dance floor with each other…it was truly a Halloween to remember


	14. Flirt Fighting

Ward walked down the stairs to find Skye already up and going at the bag, he smirked she was getting better at this training.

"Your late." Said Skye

"By a minute." Said Ward

"Still pushups!"

"Only for you…rookie."

"Mmm." Said Skye with a frown before going back to the bag

"Okay ready to learn."

"I guess." Said Skye walking away from the bag and over to Ward who pulled out a gun that was only blanks

"Okay how do you get it away from me."

"Like this." Said Skye grabbing it spinning toward him and used the move Ward taught her almost breaking his hand before letting go

"Go."

"Now what?"

"Fire the gun."

"Yes."

Skye pointed it at him, and went to fire it at him she switch off the safety only for gun clip to fall out

"Bang." Said Skye sheepishly

"That's the magnize switch not the safety."

"Mmmm." Groaned Skye her form changed to defeat

"You're getting better though I will give you that."

"Really? Because I don't see it."

"Your stance to fire a gun is perfect, before you couldn't even do that."

"Oh…I guess so."

"You'll get it."

Just then Coulson came down the stairs to find Ward helping Skye with the stance again and firing the gun. They seemed...very close? And not just the way they were standing…

"Ward?"

Ward looked over at Coulson and stepped away from Skye

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you."

Ward went to walk Skye went to follow

"Alone."

Ward looked at Skye

"Keep practicing I'll be back soon."

Ward followed Coulson into his office, Coulson motioned to a seat in front of his desk, Ward sat down and looked up at Coulson.

"What?" asked Ward when Coulson just kept looking at him "What did I do?"

"(chuckles) Nothing….as of yet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ward getting very defensive

"Relax Ward, I was just saying about you and Skye."

"What about her and me I've been training her."

"That and you two been doing what us top agents of shield called flirt fighting."

"Excuse? Flirt fighting?"

"Yes, it's usually the trainee doing it when the S.O. is training them or vise versa but never both have I ever seen before until you and Skye."

"I am not fight flirting!" snapped Ward

"Flirt Fighting."

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it!"

"Relax Ward, so you know it isn't against Shield rules."

"What?" asked Ward in shock

"Yes it isn't,after an incident." Said Phil fixing his tie

"What did you do?"

"Not me an old trainee." Said Phil

Ward chuckled making Phil glare

"The point is make a move already."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not the only one who's noticed."

"Noticed?"

"Yes FitzSimmons, May, and even Fury and Hill."

"Director Fury and Agent Hill?" asked Ward

"Yes and Fury even been yelling at you to tell you to make a move before someone else grabs her."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes."

Ward nodded and stood up and made his way out, he found Skye still working on shooting the gun, he watched at the end of the stairs to see how she would do.

"You got that Skye you can do it." Said Skye to herself before firing the gun the blank echoed through the bus "I did it!"

"Yes you did." Said Ward "Told you that you could."

Skye smiled and launched herself onto Ward making him land on Lola

"Coulsons gonna kill us!" yelped Skye

"I can care less." Said Ward before kissing Skye

Skye went stiffend and froze in his arms before going limp and kissing back her eyes fluttering shut, Coulson smirked and glared from the balcony.

"Get off of lola!" he shouted

"Told you!" yelped Skye getting up and running into the van

Ward looked up to Coulson with a blank face, Coulson still glared at him but gave him a thumbs up before watching Ward walk into the van where Skye was.


	15. Training (requestd!)

"Skye!" yelled Ward as Skye pulled him into the media room

"No shut up! I'm training you to have fun! We are watching Wallie and you can deal with it mister!" yelled Skye before flopping down onto the couch with a pouting look

"Umm."

"SIT DOWN!" she screamed

Ward sat down quickly looking at her with wide eyes and a worried look

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, this is how you train me so I'm training you this way." She said with a smile before pressing play

By the end of Wall-e Ward was really into it yelling at the television making Skye giggle

"He can't die!" he shouted throwing a super sized temper fit

"Relax sparky! And watch."

Ward sent her a pout before settling down to watch the rest of the movie when it finished Ward didn't move

"Well….?"

"It was okay."

"Okay! Oh my god I wish I had my camera! You were throwing a fit and popcorn at the screen! I had to keep you from throwing your soda at the screen!" she laughed

Ward glared at her direction before join in on her with the laughter, there laughter died down to them just letting out little giggles or chuckles. They just looked at eachother which seemed like hours but was really like minutes.

"Umm have you seen any other movies from Disney?"

"No."

"How about we watch Sleeping Beauty?"

"Okay." Said Ward with a small smirk and a nod

Skye nodded and bit her lip and changed the movie to Sleeping Beauty.


	16. Swimming

Coulson walked down from his office to find the team gone, and door to the landing bay opened, he groaned even May and Ward were gone they land to refill to gas tank and give the engines a rest so they wouldn't over heat and what happens the rookie and FitzSimmons are gone! But that he figured it's not the first time but May and Ward to! He walked out into the sticky rainforest to find no one he heard laughing and voice he followed them to a little spring to see his team swimming around in the spring.

"What's all this?"

"A.C. it was hot!" cried Skye "We needed a cool off so I went for a walk after hearing the sound of a waterfall, I climbed, and then Fitz and Simmons found me when they were on a walk to…well I don't know."

"Collect."

"Plant life!" said Simmons with a smile

"What about you two?"

"Well I noticed Skye was late for training so I went to find FitzSimmons to ask if they know where she ran off to only to find them gone. So I got May and we went searching to find them in the spring so we joined in." said Ward with a shrug

"Uh huh." Said Coulson arms crossed glaring at them when his foot tapped

"What?" asked May with a shrug

"What?" said Coulson "Nobody thought of inviting me?"

"Oops sorry!" said the team

Coulson sighed and shook his head

"Well come on."

"What?"

"Go Change and climb in."

Coulson came back with Swim trunks and a t-shirt on before sliding in next to May. Skye then jumped on Ward dunking him under the water, everybody laughed when he came up hair in his eyes and spitting out like a fountain.

"I hate you." He muttered to her

Skye laughed and swam away toward Fitz and Simmons with Ward after her, she hide behind the two scientists.

"Don't splash us!" squealed Simmons hiding behind Fitz

"Yeah Skye did it not us!"

Ward pushed them out of the way and grabbed Skye in a hold making her squirm to get away, only no luck.

"How about I show the team that little weak point I found when we were sparring."

"No-don't hahahhaahah sttttop!" giggled Skye was Ward tickled her ribs making the team smirk

Skye then reached up near Ward's ear as she squirms and howled with laughter. He then jumped away when she tickled behind his ear.

"Hey." Chuckled Ward "Don't do that."

"Is Minster super spy ticklish?" asked Skye

"Shut up!" said Ward before splashing her making everybody laugh when Skye hair come down on her face making her look like cousin it

For the rest of the day was filled with laughs and fun in the little spring soon they were on their way back to the next mission.


	17. Comfort of love thanks to gramsy

Skye stood in the middle of the landing bay were her and Ward always met for training, instead he was 25 minutes late. Coulson came down in sweats and a jacket something different that Skye never saw him wear.

"What's up with the outfit?"

"I'm your S.O. today Skye."

"Why?"

"Ward took a personal day."

"Huh?" Skye said in shock "What did he go to the spa?"

"Skye….he told me not to tell anyone but I can at least tell you that's out of the question." Said Coulson with a sad smile "Let's get to work on you telling the difference between the magazine clip and the trigger."

"Good luck with that!" called Simmons from the lab

"Ward's been trying for 5 days!" finished Fitz

"Thanks for the moral support…team!" shouted Skye back at them

After the whole day with Ward not around Skye was going insane, she checked the whole ship expect for his bunk, he walked over and sighed then knocked on the door only to not get an answer. So she poked her head in to find no one.

"Ward?" she called

No answer, she walked in to find dirty tissue near the over follow waste basket of them, she saw the room was really bare expect for a picture of himself and an older woman who Skye guessed was his Gramsy. She walked out demined to find where Ward was, she hacked in Shield again then left lying saying she was going shopping but in reality she was going to where Grant address was.

Meanwhile with Ward…

Ward was the last one to leave the nursing home he looked down at the bed where his Gramsy lied looking so peaceful as if she was sleeping but in reality she was gone…she was dead….wiped his tears forming in his eyes.

"Grant?" said an older woman voice

He turned to see his Gramsy neighbor Mrs. Laurens, with a soft smile and kind eyes looking at him. He went to wipe his eyes only for her to bat his hands away.

"Oh child stop that, your grandmother would shoot you if she saw you didn't cry over her…." She said

Grant nodded and looked over at his Gramsy again; Mrs. Laurens patted his hand in between her old wrinkled once.

"Your grandmother wanted me to give you this child." Said Mrs. Laurens handing Grant a letter then motioning to a box of things

"I also have a sweater for you she asked me to finish; I will call the nurse when it is done so she can send it to you. Oh and Grant?"

"Yes Mrs. Laurens?" asked Ward looking up from the letter with watery eyes

"Don't be afraid to come visit me Child, I love talking to you."

Grant nodded and gave Mrs. Laurens a hug before watching her leave, Ward walked over to his Gramsy body before kissing her forehead then grabbing the box of things throwing the letter to read later, he walked to his car with tears in his eyes. Once he was home at his apartment he locked the door and collapsed on his bed in tears, he was upset he didn't feel someone's hand on his back as he cried until the voice started to talk to him. He jumped and looked at the person his tears made his vision blurry, he wiped his eyes to see Skye.

"Skye?" he asked his voice breaking

"Hey." She answered with a soft smile

"What are you doing here? On second thought how do you even know where the hell I live!" snapped Ward

"I'm sorry but for you to take a personal day is big news! And to tell you the truth…..I was worried."

"Worried?...About me?" said Ward sitting up wiping his eyes "But…why?"

"You're my S.O. so I got worried sense I was having no fun with A.C. training me I wanted to make sure you were coming back."

"I am tomorrow….so I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ward motioning to the door

"I'll go if you tell me….what's wrong?" asked Skye

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then I'm not leaving." Said Skye crossing her arms

"Skye…please…I just w-wanna be alone." Said Ward his voice breaking

"Grant…." Said Skye before hugging him that was the breaking point for Ward he break down sobbing into Skye's embrace

"Shh….Grant….let it out." Said Skye

Soon Ward was letting out nothing but sniffles and hic cups he was all out of tears but Skye's embrace felt so comforting.

"What happened?" asked Skye her voice soft and kind like his Gramsy always was he was sad

"My….Gramsy…..gone." hiccupped Ward in between tears

"I'm sorry for your lose." Said Skye before getting up

"Where you going?" asked Ward

"Leaving…you remember the deal I-"

"Screw the deal..please….stay?" asked Ward his voice breaking again

Skye smiled before climbing back onto the queen bed snuggling into Grant after covering them up with a home knitted blanket from his Gramsy.

"Skye?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome Grant…." Sighed Skye before falling to a deep sleep

Grant followed behind her, when Ward woke up his face felt swollen and he was tried still but Skye was missing. He walked out into his living room to smell chocolate in the air; he walked into the kitchen to find Skye making hot chocolate for them at….3 am.

"Here some hot chocolate…I was going to make coffee but I noticed the lack for a coffee grinds and a coffee maker." Said Skye handing him it

"Thanks…and I don't like coffee."

"Oh alright and fine by me neither do I." said Skye

Ward smiled and motioned to the living room they walked in and sat down that's when he noticed Skye changed out of her designer jeans and top into sweats, a flannel top and fuzzy socks.

"What?" asked Skye who had a chocolate mustache

"Nothing but, umm where you…"

"Oh I back on overnight bag, and I kinda used your shower…sorry I felt icky."

"S'kay." Said Ward taking another sip before wiping Skye's mouth for her

"I had a mustache didn't I?"

"Yeah…and um Skye….I hate to ask but….can you help me."

"With what?" asked Skye

"Go through the box my Gramsy left me."

"No problem." Said Skye patting his leg with a smile

He smiled back before letting her help him with the box; he found a few balls of yarn, knitting needles, and another blanket like the one his Gramsy knitted for him before. Skye took out a little box and opened it and gasped.

"What?"

Skye handed him the box for him to see three rings and a blue ruby necklace…his Gramsy's engagement ring and wedding ring. His grandfather's wedding ring and the necklace that's been in his family for over 200 years.

"Wow the necklace is beautiful….it looks ancient."

"It's been in the family for 200 years….but it probably going to end here."

"Huh?" asked Skye

"Skye it passed down through the grandkids, so I'm the only grand kid of my Gramsy that cared to visit her, the rule is you get married you have kids you give this to your wife she passes it down to your grandkids but, I don't plan on getting married."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to put anyone through the thought of me coming home or if Im not. Having to tell our kids your father's gone…or the grandkids asking…."

"Grant?"

"Yes Skye?"

"Is this you?" she giggled holding up a picture of a baby in the kitchen sink .

Ward grabbed the picture blushing deeply making Skye laugh

"You didn't see anything." Said Ward putting the picture in his pocket

"Sure thing…and…." Skye picked up the letter that his Gramsy wrote him

"Skye-"

"Dear, Grant if you're getting this that means I've gone to heaven to meet your father and grandfather, child I love you to bits, but I couldn't hold on anymore no matter how hard I tried, I lost the fight to fight this cancer a long time ago, you're the only thing that kept me going child. But after years and years of fighting the cancer took the toll on my body. So that was my down fall in the end, but Grant…you told me about nice girl when you came last time, she is the one for you, she sounds like a spit fire a perfect fit into the Ward family in my mind. Hold her close and don't let her go child, I wish I could of met this Skye girl but I will in due time. Love you child your Gramsy xoxo." Read Skye

Skye froze so did Grant looking at Skye was looking at the letter over and over again before looking at Grant.

"Grant…is this true?"

Ward froze it was to hard to deny….

"Yes Skye it is…"

"You like me?"

"Mhm."

"You like me like me?"

"Yes Skye."

Skye looked down at the her lap so Ward couldn't see her reaction

"Skye?"

No answer

"Skye…please?"

Still no answer

"Skye answer me!" snapped Ward

Still no answer

"Dammit Skye say something."

Skye looked up with a soft looked her eyes were sparkling with joy

"Y-You like me….oh Grant you have no…idea how long….I like you like you to."

Ward pulled Skye into a sweet kiss, they both pulled away hugging each other little did Grant and Skye know his Gramsy was smiling down from heaven.


	18. Author Note

okay my fellow AOS fans I unfortunally ran out of ideas so can you pretty please some in the commetns! I will pick some of my favorite and make it as requested in my story! :D


	19. Camping 1

"The fresh air…" sighed Ward taking in what the woods have to offer

"Agreed." Said May coming off the bus

Fitz and Simmons came out with book bags the size of them and sun screen on their noses plus bug lines on their faces.

"Agreed!" said Simmons

"Jemma we can collect!"

"I know Leo more species!"

"More experiments!" cheered Fitz

"How about more English?" asked Ward who just had a simple school book bag with him like May

Fitz Simmons glared at him making him shrug just then Coulson came down dressed in his outdoor gear a school book bag on his back dragging Skye down the ramp

"I don't wanna!" she cried

"It's team bonding you must!"

"Fine lets go to star bucks! They got wifi!" she cried

Ward tossed her book bag at her making her fall on her butt Fitz Simmons giggled at the action making her glare at them and expect the hand up from Coulson. Soon they were at the camp ground setting up camp for the night. Simmons was working on the fire thanks to May and Coulson finding fire word when Ward put up the tents and Fitz well tried to, and Skye sat on the log pouting.

"Your face will stay that way." Said May

"Yes…mom." Said Skye

May looked up and gave Skye a glare and really look making Skye give her a sweet smile, making May roll her eyes going back to helping set up. Soon they sat around the fire roasting hot dogs and marshmallows for dessert.

"Leo…stop!" scolded Jemma taking the marshmallows from him

Fitz grabbed one more and put it into his mouth

"12 cubby bunny!" said Leo but it sounded like gibbish with a mouth full of marshmallows

"You have a big mouth." Said Skye

Fitz didn't answer thanks to his mouthful of marshmallows

"No he just loves marshmallows." Sighed Simmons

Fitz nodded mouth full of more marshmallows again, Ward rolled his eyes when Coulson was laughing at Fitz who was trying to beat 12 marshmallows in his mouth. Fitz tapped Ward's shoulder, Ward turned and looked at him, he grabbed Wards hands and spit all the marshmallows in them making Ward freeze and everybody laugh.

"I'm going to kill you painfully and slowly." Said Ward through his teeth as it threw the marshmallows in the fire trying to get the sticky and drool mess off his hands

Fitz just smiled eating his Smores that Simmons made him; soon everybody was fighting to stay awake. Coulson was the first to get up, making the group look at him.

"Okay bed time." He said

Fitz Simmons and Skye all awed

"Were falling asleep." Said Ward

"Ghost stories!" cheered Skye

"Fine one!" said May

"Yes!" cheered Simmons "I'll tell it!"

30 minutes later…

"Then when the teenagers got home…they opened the door and there on the handle was a bloody hook!" said Simmons and Skye

Fitz took out his flashlight turning it on before jumping out between Coulson and May making them jump and grab each other in a hug, Ward jumped a little as well.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the Youngers "We got yous!"

"Yea yea yea." Said Ward chuckling along

"Okay deals a deal." Said Coulson

The kids nodded and started to head off

"Wait we should put the fire out."

"I'll get it." Said Ward standing up and walking over to the fire he started to undo his zipper when may stopped him

"NO!" said May "Use Water."

"Fine." Said Ward rolling his eyes before using the bucket of water and dumping it on the fire

Sense Fitz Simmons couldn't be separated, Coulson and May brought there own tents Ward and Skye ended up sharing.

"Ward?"

Ward just pretended to keep sleeping

"Ward?"

Still kept trying

"WARD!" squealed Skye

"What!" he snapped

"Oh well um….I…."

"What is it Rookie?" asked Ward a little more patient

"I'm cold." She said

Ward then noticed she was indeed shaking from being Cold

"So?"

Skye looked away

"Sorry didn't mean it that way…I meant I didn't know what you wanted me to do about it."

"Can we join our sleeping bags together?"

"What?"

"We have the same sized sleeping back and it's the same brand please…I saw Fitz Simmons do it, they said it keeps them warmer. I noticed May and A.C. did it to…pretty please."

Ward groaned and nodded soon they were sharing one huge sleeping bag

"Better?"

"Yeah…thanks." Said Skye blushing lightly for being so close to Ward "Um Night Grant."

Ward froze at Skye staying his first name

"Night Skye." He answered finally

They both fell asleep feeling much warmer


	20. Just one more

_**WARNING A VERY DARK SKYE ONE SHOT!**_

Skye sat in her bunk looking at her arms that were filled with old scars of her past cuts, she hasn't cut in a few years but after what she did to the team…no one trusted her anymore, she's lucky she's on the plane still, Coulson said he'd look up things to help her find her parents but, he probably never will. Skye picked up her pencil sharper and screwdriver. She undid the screw before taking out the blade; she looked at it with painful eyes. She rolled up her sleeve and started to cry as she put the blade to her arm, she pushed down and felt her skin of her wrist starting to bleed from the deep wound. She made more deep cuts running all the way up her arm for each mistake she made on the team so far. She finally felt satisfied with her work so she started to clean up with her towel, just then there was a knock at her door.

'No…no not now!' she thought

She tied the towel around her arm then slipped on her sweat shirt hiding the blade under her Hawaii figurine, the knocking came louder, she opened the door to find Ward standing there his face went from angered to worry.

"Skye your very pale-"

"I'm fine." She snapped

"Okay umm well, I figure I'd let you know training is still going on tomorrow."

"Alright." Sighed Skye nodding running her fingers through her hair so winced, wrong arm it was the arm she cut

Ward grabbed her arm making her hiss in pain, he rolled up the sleeve to see a the white towel now blood red, he took it off her arm, he looked angers, sad, and worried all at once.

"Skye….why?"

Skye pulled her arm back

"Leave me alone! Why would you care your off the clock remember!" she snapped slamming the door in his face before going to her room to shower, she came out of the bathroom to find the whole team standing there.

"What's all this?" asked Skye finishing wrapping the towel around her hair

"Ward told us-"

Skye ran up to Ward and smacked him hard across the face; Ward looked down at her in shock

"This is none of your business or any of yours either!" hissed Skye

Coulson walked up to Skye

"I am your superior let me see Skye."

Skye glared but sighed and showed Coulson, everybody looked with sad eyes at the cuts

"Skye…." Said Simmons before running out of the room crying

"I'll get her." Said Fitz before running out of the room after Simmons

May looked in disgust before looking up at Skye she ran out of the room then muttering about having to get back to flying the ship.

"Skye…." Sighed Coulson looking hurt "Why would you-"

"Old habits die hard whenever I would do something wrong I would make a mark to show that I did." Said Skye rolling up her sleeves to show her old wounds

She noticed Ward look sick and ready to cry at the scars of her past revealed

"Skye….." sighed Coulson

"Go ahead say it! You're off the team! Throw me out like the other families did!" yelled Skye

"I was going to say, please don't do it anymore…." Said Coulson " I don't like seeing one of my best agents hurting."

With that Coulson left, Skye should there in shock…best agent she was one of his best agents even after she betrayed them. She looked at Ward who was looking at the ground.

"Ward?" she asked

He looked up he actually had tears in his eyes

"I was suppose to protect you….never thought that I'd have to protect you from yourself." Said Ward his voice breaking

Skye heart broke she jumped into Ward making his arms encircle around her, she broke down crying into his chest.

"Skye shhh…" he said sitting down then moving her so she was in his lap as he held her close

Skye stopped crying and looked up at Ward

"I-Im sorry I got low and-"

"It's okay, I forgive you but, promise me never again?" said Ward kissing Skye's cut on her wrist

"I promise."

Skye kept that promise to Ward she never cut again in her life


	21. Bottie 4

Bottie helped around the lab carrying tools to Fitz or helping Simmons clean out her test tubes, he even helped Skye with hacking into things and Coulson with paperwork. When anybody didn't need his help he'd so sit with May in the cock pit which she actually enjoyed the little bot kept quiet and just sat there watching the clouds go by. The only one who Bottie didn't seem to like was Ward and Ward didn't like Bottie either. Bottie came out of the cock pit with a tray that had May's finished lunch and a can of oil for him, he zoomed into the kitchen only to knock Ward off his feet. Ward sat up and glared at the little bot

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled chasing after bot

Skye peeked out to see Ward chasing Bottie around with a screw driver

"I'm going to give you to the junk yard you worthless-"

Skye jumped in front of Bottie who was now shivering and letting out cries of fear

"You leave him alone!" she screamed

"Move Skye-"

Skye slapped Ward across the face making him looked at her in shock once he recovered

"Leave, him, alone." She stated again

"Leave who alone?" asked Coulson coming down the stairs

Bottie wheeled over to Coulson making crying sounds loudly, Coulson bent down to Bottie's height and petted him.

"Aw what's wrong little guy?" asked Coulson frowning

"Ward was threatening to send him to the junk yard! When he was chasing him around with a screw driver!" stated Skye

"Ward." Said Coulson glaring

"I don't like him and he tripped me."

"So, he didn't mean it."

"But-"

"Ward say you're sorry." Stated Coulson

"Fine, I'm sorry Bottie." Groaned Ward


	22. Camping 2

Skye woke up to find herself in different surroundings and someone was holding her to close for comfort, she looked over her shoulder to see a sound asleep agent grant ward, he was snoring slightly to. He looked younger and peaceful in his sleep especially when he needed a shave.

"You need something?" asked Ward

Skye snapped out at dazing at him, quick think of a come back

"Yeah for you to let me go." Said Skye

"Oh sorry." Said Ward letting her go

Skye rolled her eyes before climbing out of the tent to find Fitz Simmons already up

"Ello!" cheered Simmons

"Morning." Said Skye

Fitz was fixing the fire to cook breakfast she guessed, Coulson, May and Ward came out a few minutes later.

"For once were up late." Said Ward

"Agreed." Said May raising an eyebrow at the Youngers

"It's gotta be the nice fresh air." Said Fitz

Soon they were eating breakfast of oatmeal and toast

"So what are we doing today?" asked Simmons

"Hiking and then relaxing down by the lake." Answered Coulson

"Fishing!" cheered Fitz

"No. I hate fish." groaned Ward

"Not to eat to study!" said Simmons

"I think I'll swim." Said Skye

"I'll join you." Said May "I saw the lake coming in it looks promising."

Skye nodded

"What about you Phil?" asked May

"I think I curl up with a good back on a dock chair." Said Coulson

"Ward?"

"Mine as well go swimming." He sighed

"Come on Mr. fun machine it be fun!" said Skye "Oh wait…I forget robots don't like the water."

Ward glared at Skye when the rest of the team cracked up


	23. Stories (requested!)

**Thank you to ****animalkid99 for requesting this one shot ps a little gory and dark again!**

Skye's Pov…

This is all my fault , Gra-Ward wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me, he'd be up yelling at me for not following orders on the mission. But here he is lying in a hospital bed wire and tubes hanging off all over him one for heart, one for breathing, and one for….there were so many and it was all her fault. The others left a long time ago, she's been here hours upon hours watching nurses and doctors come in and out of the room.

"Oh Ward what I wouldn't give for you to yell at me again." She said into her hands

A nurse came into the room

"Honey I don't know if any one told you this but he can hear you."

"What?" said Skye

"Yes so you can keep talking to him if you wish because he'll hear you." Said the nurse before leaving

Skye looked at back at Ward and smiled

"You can hear me huh?"

"Well I don't know if you remember but I'll tell you what happened."

Flashback….

"_Skye!__" Clearly it wasn't the first time he'd said it._

_She groaned. "Go away, Ward. Mm'sleepy. M'head hurts."_

_She heard a chair scraping on a cement floor, and the sound reverberated through her skull. "Skye, please open your eyes."_

_He sounded worried, so she tried. "What's happening?"_

"_I think you're concussed."_

_She glared at him. "Did you hit me?"_

"_No," he said with exaggerated patience. "You didn't follow orders and you got yourself knocked out."_

"_What?" She looked around. She and Ward were sitting in metal chairs in the tiniest, dirtiest cement room she had ever seen. "Where are we?"_

_His face was implacable, but he was doing something funny with his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "But I'll get us out of here."_

"_Ward." He looked at her. "I can't move my hands."_

"_I know. I'm working on it." He did more of those jiggly shoulder movements, and she realized why._

"_You're tied too."_

_He nodded. "Like I said, I'm working on it."_

_Something splatted on the floor. Something red. "Ward, you're bleeding!"_

"_It's not life-threatening." He exhaled and looked at Skye. "I might have to break my thumb."_

_If she could move, she would have recoiled. "Please don't do that!"_

"_If we're still here when they get back-"_

"_They? They who?"_

_A muscle flexed in his jaw. "Willy Wonka, Skye. Who do you think?"_

"_Don't snap at me! I'm concussed!"_

_He closed his eyes, just for a second. "I know. How do you feel?"_

"_Hungover."_

"_Do you see flashing lights?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you feel like you might vomit?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Do you remember getting hit?"_

"_No."_

_He frowned. "What do you remember?"_

"_I remember the mission briefing, and I remember May flying us over in that shoebox plane, and I remember crashing the party." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "I remember you waltzing. Like actually waltzing."_

"_Skye…"_

"_Sorry." She grinned. "You were good, though."_

"_You weren't."_

_She shrugged. "I know. I've always been a terrible dancer."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_That scientist blew our cover, and then you went all man-of-action and… That's all I remember."_

_He winced, and then there was another splatter of blood. "That's pretty much when you got hit, so it doesn't sound like you lost much time."_

"_Wait, what happened to me?"_

"_There was an explosion, and it knocked you down."_

"_Don't overwhelm me with details."_

"_I didn't see it. I was busy punching people."_

_She frowned at him, but a sharp pain in her face turned the frown into a wince. "Am I bleeding?"_

_He wasn't even looking at her when he responded. "Above your right eye, but it's already stopped."_

_She grinned. "Were you worried, Agent Ward?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_That's a 'yes' if ever I've seen one." She moved her eyebrows, and she could feel the sticky pain across her hairline. "So what's the verdict? Am I dying?"_

"_I don't think so. If you __are__ concussed, it's mild."_

"_What about you?"_

"_What __about __me?"_

"_Feeling sick?"_

_He sighed. "I don't have a concussion."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I didn't get knocked out."_

_There was a long silence as Skye tried to process that. "So how…" She fidgeted. "I mean… How did action-figure Grant Ward get captured if…"_

_His response was quiet. "They put a gun to your head, Skye."_

"_Oh.," she realized softly. "So it's my fault."_

"_No, don't-"_

_There was a sudden noise from the corridor._

"_They're coming. Skye, listen to me." His voice was low, urgent. "I know these guys. They're old-fashioned. They won't torture a woman."_

"_Well, that's sexist of them."_

"_Skye! This is important!"_

_There was the jangle of keys, and the click of a lock._

"_Skye," Ward hissed. She turned to look at him, and, for the first time, she was afraid. Not because of the refrigerator-sized men coming through the door, not because she and Ward were trapped and probably doomed, but because of the dead look in Ward's eyes when he told her "Don't try to save me."_

_And then there were two massive men standing behind each of them and a tall, thin, weedy man coming through the door, and it was too late to ask Ward what the __hell__ he meant by that._

"_Well __well__," said the weedy man. "Agent Grant Ward. This __is __a pleasure. It's so long since you have graced me with your presence and yet, somehow, I am disappointed."_

_Ward didn't respond. In fact, he didn't react in any way to the man, just stared ahead with his jaw set and his eyes dull._

"_When last we met, I had a hundred guards and one tiny treasure, and you came into my house with nothing but your fists and you stole from me." Weedy leaned over Ward. "I have yet to repay you for stealing from me."_

_He snapped his fingers and stood back. One of the men – not the tallest, but certainly the widest – took a few steps forward and brought his fist crashing down against Ward's face._

_Skye lunged so hard her chair shifted. "You bastard!"_

"_Ahhhh," hummed the weedy man. "She cares for you. And everything becomes very simple." He squatted and looked up at Skye, almost kindly. "You are a smart girl, yes? You see how this goes?"_

_Ward's eyes flicked toward her, and, with a movement so infinitesimal she almost didn't see it, shook his head. __Don't try to save me,__ she realized._

"_A smart girl would realize that I don't like to be kept waiting. So." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You see what happens here, yes?"_

"_I see a second-rate mobster who thinks he's caught something useful."_

_A grin spread across his face, slow like melting tar. "Clever! Yet, I think, a clever girl who does not have all her cards." He pointed at her. "A pretty face like you is always useful to a business man like me. You I will not harm. But him." He pointed at Ward. "He and I have a dispute to settle. And one way we settle is with his head on a plate."_

_Skye paled._

_Weedy nodded at her. "And now she sees. Of course, this is not the way it must be. There are other, happier ways, if only the pretty one knows the right answers. So!" He clapped once, abruptly, and rubbed his hands together. "Who sends you?"_

_Surely that was a harmless enough answer, right? Skye risked another glance at Ward, and he gave her a look that could only mean "Don't you dare."_

_Okay,__ she decided. __Trust Ward._

_She looked straight ahead and said nothing._

_Weedy grabbed the arms of her chair and leaned in. "Who sends you?" he asked again, more quietly._

_No reply._

_Weedy nodded, and a bodyguard swung, and Ward's implacable face was bleeding._

"_Who is your commanding officer?"_

_Skye bit her lip, but she didn't say anything._

_Another blow. Ward spat a bloody mass onto a Russian mobster's shiny black boot, and it earned him a body blow that doubled him over and made his face crumple with pain._

"_From where did you get your information?"_

_Skye shot Ward a beseeching look. __Let me say __something, __please__._

_He shook his head._

_So Skye said nothing. And Skye hated herself for saying nothing._

_The questions continued until she lost track of them, and the torture continued until she couldn't stand to look at the bruised, battered face of her S. O._

_Finally, Weedy sighed and rubbed his hands together. "It is frustrating," he said. "You are not as smart a girl as I thought. A brave girl," he said, placatingly, "but a stupid one." He patted Ward on the head. Like a puppy. The condescension of it sent a spike of rage through Skye, pure and white-hot and murderous._

_God help you__, she thought at Weedy,__ if I get my hands on a gun._

_She mustered up a smile. "Brave…" she said. "Stupid… Maybe I just don't know anything."_

"_Then you are of no use to me. I sell you. I kill him."_

"_You don't get it. I'm the eye candy. __I don't know anything.__" She shrugged. "So. You kill him, you kill the only one who knows why we're here."_

_Weedy laughed. "You think he will talk?"_

_Shrug. "Maybe."_

_Weedy laughed harder. "You think this is the first time we catch him? You think this is the first time he has gotten in the way? You think we don't know the threat of Agent Grant Ward?"_

_She made a face. "I think if your international crime syndicate can be routinely stopped up by a one-man wrench-in-the-works, then you should try paying him off or something."_

_Ward raised his head. It took him a while. One eye was swelled shut and he was bleeding everywhere, but he still had enough sense to look at Skye in a way that clearly said __For God's sake, shut UP._

_Weedy smiled at Skye. She smiled back. He chuckled. It was a creepy chuckle. And then he leaned down and breathed "You tell me what to do?"_

_Oh shit._

"_You come into my house and try to tell me what to do? You are __spies!__" He spat the last word. "And if you will not cooperate, you will get the bullet and the shallow grave that you have earned!"_

_Suddenly Ward's chair had been knocked over and the bodyguards were taking it in turns to put their boots in his unprotected ribs. Skye was yelling and Ward was making noises that she never wanted to hear again and it was all her fault because she didn't get away from that damned explosion and Grant had given up, had stopped fighting, had made himself vulnerable so he could save her and ordered her not to return the favor._

_Skye closed her eyes. Tried to remember something, anything from the briefing._

_Ward had grilled her, quizzed her, checked and rechecked every detail of her mission report until she dreamed in blueprints and keypads. He had been unusually thorough, unusually terse, even for Ward, and his broad, rough hands were tight on the mission folders._

_He was afraid,__ she realized. She'd thought he doubted her, but that wasn't it. Ward knew what Skye did not: He couldn't afford to be captured._

_And now he didn't expect to survive._

_Her voice rang out. "I'll tell you everything!" The bodyguards stopped kicking, and Weedy turned his sallow face on her. Skye put her head down until she couldn't see anything but her own cleavage. "Just… don't hurt him and I'll tell you everything."_

_There was a wet-sounding cough from Ward, who was pushing his forehead against the ground like he was trying to get up._

_Weedy raised his eyebrows. "I listen."_

"_We are agents with Shield, a hush-hush division of the United States government that specializes in unusual phenomenon and experimental sciences." She glanced at Ward. Probably he was going to murder her later. Actually, scratch that. He appeared to be unconscious._

_Good._

_Skye told Weedy everything. Coulson, Lola, New York, Melinda May, Centipede, gravity balls that threw trucks into the sky for forty, maybe forty-five minutes until his jaw seemed in danger of dropping. Then she coughed. "I'm sorry. Can I get some water? Like, a pitcher of water?"_

_He sent a bodyguard for it._

_Skye moved on to the artifact in Peru and the woman with a camera for an eye and-_

_The bodyguard came back with a plastic pitcher of ice water and a brandy snifter. Weedy turned to look as the man poked a tentative head through the door._

_Skye yanked at the rope around her wrists. There was a metal snag on the back of her chair, and after nearly an hour of continuous sawing, the ropes parted like tissue paper. Skye came out of her seat like a rocket. All of her weight against the door, and the first guard's neck made an unpleasant noise and he crumpled. She snatched the brandy snifter from him on the way down, smashed it over Weedy's head, and dented her chair on the second bodyguard's skull before he knew what was happening._

_She went through the guard's pockets. Keys, guns, ammo, key cards, anything and everything went down the front of her dress. The ice water went on Ward, and he spluttered back to alertness with a blue streak she did __not__ expect._

"_It's okay," she told him, using the glass shards of the snifter to free him. "I'm gonna get us out of here." She heaved him to his feet. __God __was he heavy. "Can you walk?"_

"_Yeah." And he could too, but he was a little unsteady, so she stuck her head under his arm and helped him out the door and down the narrow white hallway. "You disobeyed me," he said, his voice ragged._

_She checked a hallway. Dead end. "You want to do this __now__?" She shifted her grip on him and found a gun in her dress with her other hand. She had a feeling they were going to need it._

_Ward's breathing was heavy. "You should have… let them kill me."_

"_No. Way. In. Hell." Another hallway, this one with an exit sign. "Now shut up."_

_There was the crack of a gunshot, and Ward collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. Skye turned._

_Weedy was up, bleeding profusely, and he was coming at them with the tiniest pistol she had ever seen. The second bodyguard was regaining consciousness behind him. And she was pretty sure the first bodyguard was dead._

_The thought stunned her. __I killed someone._

"_You are escaping?" he yelled. "A good effort! Now I kill him slowly."_

_She glanced at Ward and the blood puddle spreading from his left thigh. She looked at the mobster and his hired help._

_In that moment, she had what it took to pull the trigger._

_Weedy's body hit the ground with a thud, and the bodyguard just slumped. Two more shots each. Just to be sure._

_She dropped the gun and picked up Grant, one hand around his middle and the other wrapped around his arm and elbow so that the entire weight of Grant Ward rested on Skye's literal shoulders._

_Getting __out__ of the building would be a special feature in Skye's nightmares for the next few months. Winding hallways, suspicious waiters who didn't seem all that convinced by her stories of jealous dates who got in fights to prove something, Ward making painful noises that grew weaker and weaker until he wasn't making any noises and his feet just dragged on the ground, and a final sprint across one hundred yards of open ground and into the surrounding forest until Skye lost her grip on Ward and he went crashing to the ground and took her down with him._

_She landed on her knees, gasping for air. "Ward? Still with me?"_

_He was motionless, facedown in the dirt._

_Skye pushed at his shoulder. "Ward?"_

_Nothing._

"_Ward!" She rolled him over, and for the first time noticed how pale he was. "Ward." She touched her earpiece. "I need an extraction at my current…"_

_Something sounded funny. "May?" No response. "Shield, can you hear me?" There was nothing, not even the crackle of static. "The explosion," she realized, "it killed my com."_

_She looked at Ward in his rumpled suit and his messy hair, matted with sweat and blood. She touched his face. Tentatively. "I… I don't know what to do."_

_Leg__, she realized. The leg was bleeding. Stop the bleeding. She took his tie off over his head and tied it under the bullet wound._

_No, that didn't seem right._

_Probably it was supposed to be between the bleeding part and the heart, right? "Ward," she said again. "Please wake up." Her fingers were shaking too hard to get the tie undone, so she ripped her skirt and tried again, unsure how far up she should tie it and settling for just below the groin, knotting it tightly against the solid muscle of his thigh. She ripped more of her skirt and folded it into a pad. Pressed it against him and tried to stem the flow. "Grant, can you hear me?" She should have done this earlier, not dragged him around the labyrinth until there wasn't any blood to keep in him. __Please don't be dead._

_She needed a way to call for help. With her com down and Grant inactive, she needed…_

_She looked at Ward. "__Your__ com is not inactive," she said. She used her knee to keep pressure on the wound (something that would probably have had Grant screaming with pain if he wasn't currently nine-tenths dead) and used both hands to carefully turn his head to the left. She tapped his right ear. "Shield, can you hear me?"_

_There was a soft buzz in response, nearly inaudible. She tried to get closer. "Coulson, I need an extraction. Ward is… he's not…"_

_Another buzz. "Hang on, I can't hear you." The new Shield coms were subcutaneous and worked mostly on vibrations. How in the world was she supposed to get close enough to the opposite side of his head to operate one?_

_Skye glanced at Ward. "You might not forgive me for this." And she laid flat against his body until she could press her cheek against his. One finger between them to tap the com. "Shield, can you hear me?"_

_Coulson: "Loud and clear. Give us your position."_

"_I- I don't know. We came out through the kitchen."_

_May cut in. "Ward has a tracking device in his watch. Activate it."_

"_Right!" She remembered this. She remembered his heavy hands showing her how to twist the face and open it. She could remember his voice, patient and low.__ Twist. Pop. Little green button to the left._

_She didn't dare shift her position, so she groped blindly for his left hand, because Ward was an old man and he still wore a watch. "Twist," she recited. "Pop. Little green button to the left."_

"_We have your position," Coulson said. "May is headed for the helicopter now."_

"_Does she have a medic with her?"_

_A pause. "She does now. Who needs it?"_

"_Grant."_

_A loud click. "This is the doctor. I am on my way, but for now I'm gonna talk you through this. Describe his injuries."_

"_Bullet in the leg, and a face carved up like a turkey."_

"_Have you applied a tourniquet?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Have you put pressure on the wound?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is he breathing?"_

_Skye could feel the ragged rise and fall of his chest. "Yes."_

"_Conscious?"_

_Ward: "He is now."_

_Skye froze. Ward coughed. His voice was still weak, but he was talking and that was all that mattered. "Skye…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why are you… (cough cough) laying on me?"_

"_You were dying and I needed your com."_

"_Oh." His voice got fuzzy, like he was drifting away again. "Okay."_

"_Keep him talking," said the doctor. "And stay on the line in case anything changes."_

"_Stay with me, Grant." She shifted, just a few degrees, and pressed a kiss to his cheek._

"_Did you… kiss…"_

"_Um. It's that Nightenhouse syndrome."_

"_Nightingale," he managed. "Florence Nightingale." And then he managed to sound irritated. "How do you not know that?"_

_She smiled. "You can't help correcting me, can you?"_

"_I'm your S.O." He coughed. "S'my job."_

"_Well then, as your I.O., it is my job to frustrate you back to life."_

"_S'not a thing."_

"_What?"_

"_I. O."_

"_Sure it is. Superior officer. Inferior officer."_

"_Supervising. Not…"_

"_Grant?"_

"_You're…" His voice was getting weaker. "Not an officer."_

"_Grant, come on. Stay with me."_

"_Hurts."_

_She bit her lip. "I know. Just keep talking. Stay with me."_

_She__ talked mostly. Babbled. She told him about St. Agnes, living with the other girls, the nuns. Told him about Sister Rosa, who hid a flask in a hollowed-out Bible, and Sister Ellen who didn't like thunderstorms. The Brody's, with their grey-striped cat and the horses next door. And every so often, she paused, and Grant would exhale one low, reassuring hum that rumbled through her chest._

"_This would be nice," she said, "if you weren't dying."_

_Another hum._

"_We should have tried something like this. Before-" __Before it was too late._

_She still had one hand wrapped around his watch, but she had forgotten about it until Ward moved, slipping through her grasp so that he could twine their fingers together._

_She was never going to let go of his hand again._

"_Skye." Someone was shaking her._

"_What?" she groaned._

"_You must wake up."_

"_Simmons," she realized. "Where am I?"_

"_We're in the hospital, Skye. You fell asleep."_

_She rubbed her eyes. "How did I manage that? These chairs __suck__."_

"_Skye, please," Simmons said. "The doctor is here."_

_That __woke her up._

_It took her eyes a second to adjust to the harsh lights, but when they did, she found Fitz and Simmons were sitting on either side of her, like guards, and a woman in a long white coat standing in front of them._

_Skye tried very hard to stay calm. "He's dead, isn't he?"_

_The doctor tucked her clipboard under her arm. "Your friend is stable for now."_

_They all sighed with relief_

"_May we see him?" asked Coulson_

"_Yes but you should be warned he's on a lot machines, the sight might shock you."_

End of flashback…

"We walked into the room and after a few hours of that the others left, but her I am."

Ward smiled at her he woke up during the story and was listening to it, when the doctors took him off the machine

"Skye?" he croacked out from the pain the breathing machine caused him

"Yes?" asked Skye

"Tell me…nother." He said with a smirk

She smiled back

"Okay I'll tell about the time I pranked Coulson."

"When?" asked Ward

"Let's just go when we get back to the bus you're going to make me do a lot of pushups." Said Skye was a smile

Ward give a tiny one back


	24. If you give an Agent a cookie (request!)

**Thank you for the resquest Hope06**

Coulson woke up to find a package on the bedside of the table, he opened it to find one cookie and a note it read _if you gave an agent a cookie he's going to ask for a glass of milk_. Coulson raised an eyebrow but ate the cookie and walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of milk to find one waiting for him already warm with a note attached to the glass. _When you give him the milk, he'll probably ask you for a straw._ Coulson walked over and got a straw for the milk before drinking it he noticed another note next to the glass that he left on the table he read it. _When he's finished, he'll ask for a napkin_. Coulson looked at the napkin tray to find another note, _and then he will want to look in a mirror to make sure he doesn't have a milk mustache. _Coulson walked over to a mirror in his office to find another note _when he looks into the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim. So he will probably ask for a pair of scissors. _Coulson walked over to the scissors to find a note as well,_ when he's finished giving himself a trim, he'll want a broom to sweep up_ we walked over to find the broom with a note on it and the wet mop as well._ He'll start sweeping. He might get carried away and sweep every room in the house. He may even end up washing the floors as well! When he's done, he'll probably want to take a nap,_ Coulson walked into his bedroom to find a note on his pillow he picked it up,_ you will have to fix a little box for him with a blanket and a pillow. He'll crawl in, make himself comfortable and fluff the pillow a few times. He'll probably ask you to read him a story. You'll read him one from one of your books, and he'll ask to see the picture_, Coulson walked over to the only book that he knew that had pictures in his offices that was captain America book, he picked it up to find another note, _when he looks at the pictures, he'll get so excited he'll want to draw one of his own. He'll ask for paper and crayons._ Coulson sighed and walked over to his pens and papers to find another note,_ He'll draw a picture. When the picture is finished, he'll want to sign his name with a pen. Then he'll want to hang his picture on your refrigerator. Which means he will need…scotch tape? He'll hang up his drawing and stand back to look at it._ Coulson sighed and made his way to the kitchen he looked at the refrigerator to find another note looking_ at the refrigerator will remind him that he's thirsty so…he'll ask for a glass of milk. And chances are if he asks for a glass of milk_ Coulson opens the refrigerator to find a glass of milk and a plate with a cookie that had a note on top of it read _he's going to want a cookie to go with it. Love, Skye, Ward, Fitzsimmons, and May happy birthday Agent Coulson._

Phil smiled and bit into his cookie smiling it was truly a great birthday

* * *

I don't own the _words that are like this _I got it from the book "If you Give a mouse a cookie" but I changed it to agent


	25. 3 men and 1 baby (requested!) 1

**Thank for to TexannaRose for the request! **

Coulson opened his office door to find a basket with a toddler in it making little cooing sound as she sucked on her feet, Coulson groaned at the sight

"Ward! Fitz!" Coulson voice rang through the bus and he didn't sound happy

"Okay, you must have touched Lola to make him this angered." Said Fitz

"I didn't. Did you?" said Ward

"No." gulped Fitz looking worried now when Coulson walked in with a…toddler?

"Here" Said Coulson putting the kid on Ward's lap

"What is this?"

"That is a baby." Said Fitz

Ward glared at him "I know that but whose is it! And why do I have to watch it!"

"I found it in a basket, sense May's on stick, Skye and Simmons are out food shopping, I have to track down the mother with Fitz's help so you're watching."

Before Ward could protest Fitz and Coulson were gone out of the room, he looked down at the little toddler who was looking up at him with her big blue eyes as she sucked on her binky.

"What?" asked Ward putting the child down on the couch cushion and standing up looking at him

The child's eyes got big and watery, she dropped her binky her lip started to quiver, Ward groaned

"Oh please don't-"the toddler started to cry loudly "Cry."

May came out seconds later to find Ward trying to get the toddler to be quiet but putting the binky back it her mouth only to for it to tumble out.

"Help." Said Ward with a pleading look

"No." said May walking back to the stick

Ward picked up the child under its arms making it squirm and cry louder, he held it away from himself as he made his way down to the lab to find Fitz working, he walked in with the crying toddler

"Make her stop!" he yelled making the child stop

Ward opened his eye and looked at the toddler only for it to go back at crying as soon as he looked at it, Fitz chuckled at his team mates action, he took the toddler holding her close to his chest and rocking her lightly making little shushing noises to her. Her crying stopped and she looked up at Fitz giggling making him smile.

"I don't see why you had so much trouble?"

"Probably because I don't like kids."

"Awe how can someone not like a little cutie like you, who's cute who's cute you are yes you are." Said Fitz baby talking to her making her smile and giggle loudly

"Okay then…." Said Ward looking away

Coulson came in to find Ward looking awkward and Fitz baby talking to the toddler giving her raspberries on her little belly. Coulson clears his throat, making them stop and turn to him.

"Hello." Said Fitz "Meet Coulson, he's the one who found you."

The toddler looked at Coulson smiling and giggling as she chewed on her fingers, Coulson smirked at her before taking her from Fitz and handing him a file.

"Why is a little cutie like you doing in a dangerous place like this, when ward was suppose to be watching you?" asked Coulson doing a baby voice like Fitz was only glaring at Ward

"I hate kids and she was crying!" stated Ward

Coulson handed her to Ward who took her, as soon as Coulson hands let go of her she wailed loudly, Ward handed her back to Coulson she stopped making all the men raise an eye brow. They passed her back and forth a few times getting the same reaction.

"See!" hissed Ward

"Okay then." Said Fitz takening the kid "I'll watch her for a well, Ward you help Coulson with this, Coulson and I will switch off and on."

With that Fitz left talking to the toddler in a little baby voice saying something about going to watch Thomas the tank engine.

"Okay let's get to work."


	26. Babyfied 1(requested!)

**Thank you to ilikehats2 for the request!**

"This can't be happening!" groaned Ward into his hands

Something hit his heard, he looked up to see toddler FitzSimmons playing patty cake, toddler May playing with Coulson's sun glasses and a toddler Skye giggling at him, he glared at Skye making her stick her tongue out at him. Coulson came out of his office; Ward stood up and walked over to him.

"Well?"

"Fury said from the sound of it, were going to have to wait it out. It can wear off from 2 hours to 2 years."

"You're joking." Said Ward

"No I'm not and sense May likes me better I'll watch her."

"What about the others?" asked Ward

"Well we can take turns watching Fitz Simmons."

"Skye?"

"You're her S.O." said Coulson picking up May who smiled at him with his sun glasses on making Coulson smile as well

"Yeah but S.O. means I train her not baby sit-"

Coulson gave him a really look

"Never mind…fine." Groaned Ward picking up Skye

"I'll watch Fitz and Simmons first."

"Okay."

Skye thumped Ward in the head he glared at her so she poke his eyes

"Ouch! Hey!" yelled Ward looking at a now laughing Skye "Spawn of the devil."

Skye looked at Ward with an evil smile before hitting him on the head again

"She's very violent baby." Said Coulson with a chuckle Ward rolled his eyes and glared at Coulson who chuckled

"What should I-"

"Play with her." Said Coulson who was bouncing May up and down on his knee

Fitz Simmons was still playing with each other with their robots that stilled seemed to follow their babbles making Coulson smile.

"Play what?"

"Try peek a boo." Said Coulson still bouncing a now very happy May on his knee

Ward walked away with Skye sitting her down on a table so they were somewhat eye to eye. Ward covered his eyes

"Peek a boo." Said Ward with his normal voice

Skye frowned and looked at him pouting

"Try harder!" called Coulson

Ward nodded and covered his eyes again, he peeked through making Skye looked curiously at him.

"Peek a boo!" said Ward making Skye giggle happily and clap "That's easy."

Ward did it over and over again making Skye giggles ring through the bus, Coulson smiled from his seat where he was tickling May lightly.


	27. Sick (requested!)

**Ainsley Wright and 15hernakaym who wanted a sick/hurt Skye and for anon that wanted May/Skye bonding fic! (Sorry I couldn't find the comment that you made!)**

Skye rolled out of her bed hitting the floor with a thud, god did she feel horrible! Skye looked up at the clock with her glassily eyes it was 10:15 am….she could sleep for another-10:15! Shit! She was late for training by 5 hours! She quickly changed into her sweat pants and teeshirt before running down the stairs to find Grant waiting he looked at her funny.

"What?" she asked through her sniffles

"Your shirts inside out and your pants are on backwards."

"I woke up late!" she snapped before putting the tape on

"Uh huh…." He said watching Skye go to work on the bag he noticed she kept missing easily "You feeling alright Rookie…did you have some booze or weed I don't know about."

"No!" hissed Skye "Just hold the bag!"

Ward sighed and did so, but when Skye went to hit the bag she hit Ward instead making him hit the ground with a thud. Skye gasped and ran over to him looking down at him, he looked up in shock.

"Where has that been when I've been training you?" he asked with a smirk

"I was holding back slightly."

"Slightly my ass!" said Ward getting up "Forget the bag were trying sparring again and you're not going to hold back this time!"

Soon Ward and Skye were in the ring, Ward kept throwing punches at Skye and she was blocking them slower than usual plus there was less puns as well.

"Time out." Said Ward

Skye stopped and rested her hands on her knees taking deep breaths, Ward never seen her so worn out before.

"Rookie you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine! Now stop babying me!"

After the long work out with Ward and finishing her pushups she walked into her room before collapsing on the bed in sweaty, sore, sick mess.

"Skye!" called Simmons voice

"Skye!" called Fitz

Skye groaned that's right she was supposed to watch movies with things 1 and 2.

"Give me 5 minutes! Gotta clean up!" she called before she walked to the showers as if she was drunk.

Once she finished her shower and changing into her clothes she met FitzSimmons in the main room, Simmons patted a spot next to her, as soon as Skye sat next to her Simmons frowned.

"Are you alright Skye…you look feverish?"

"If you're sick stay away!" said Fitz jumping away and running all the way to the stairs that led up to Coulson's office

"I'm fine!" coughed Skye "Just the change in weather!"

"Oh allergies, Fitz gets them all the time, they pass so Fitz get over here."

Fitz sighed with relief and sat down next to his partner, half way through Skye stomach started to feel sick.

"Want some popcorn?" asked Fitz showing her the bowl

Skye gagged

"I'll be right back." Said Skye before running off to the nearest trash can

Later Coulson called them for a mission on the mission Skye was in the little bus with May and Coulson, when Ward was spying from on top of a building and FitzSimmons were posing as a couple.

"Skye are you alright?" asked Coulson looking back at Skye was look a little green to him

"Yeah just a little car sick…." Said Skye gulping in deep breaths of air to keep herself from spilling her guts

May raised an eyebrow as Coulson, before reaching for a bottle of water and handing it to Skye

"Try this."

Skye nodded thanks she went to take a spill but she tipped over her world going black as May and Coulson called her name. Skye awoke to voices auguring, she groaned making the room go silent.

"Rookie?" called a voice

"Robot?" asked Skye her eyes fluttering open for her to see herself in the med bay on the bus and iv hooked up to her plus a medicine bag

"Your humors back that's good." Said Fitz with a smirk

Ward glared at him making Fitz hide behind Coulson and Coulson chuckle

"What happened?"

"Well you lied to all of us about you being sick." Snapped Fitz

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" said Ward pushing her back down onto the bed as May tucked her back in

"Skye you had a fever of 104% that's why you passed out." Said Simmons

"Okay maybe I am sick." Sighed Skye

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Coulson

"Because…I let you guys down before…didn't wanna do it again."

"Skye…" sighed May rolling her eyes "Your human and you made up for it but, must you be so stupid to go into the field when you sick, you could have been hurt or worse."

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that."

"Well rest now." Said May before leaving

"When did she get so-"

"Shut up Ward!" shouted May

Ward froze looking frightened making Skye giggle

"Don't laugh Rookie remember I train you and don't pull the I'm not sick again it's my job to protect you and it's hard to when you lying. So rest up when your better training starts up again." With that Ward left

"I'll be back in a few hours we can play chess but I have to reports to do." With that Coulson left

"Tell Ward to come play battleship!" she shouted after Coulson he nodded chuckling

"Feel better, I would hug you but-"

"Don't worry about it Leo and thank you."

Fitz nodded and left

"I'll be back as well in the hour to change your medicine bag." With that Simmons left just as Ward came in with the battle ship game

"I may be sick but let the games begin!"

Thee end!


	28. I need your love (requested songfic!)

**Thank you for Songfic requested by BabyChatack! PS first songfic so give me a break!**

_I need your love.  
I need your time.  
When everything's wrong,  
You make it right.  
_** He always seemed to know what to say, whenever I was down or was ready to give up, he would make everything okay, he trains me as if I was his sister or lover is always so gentle and careful, and if I mess up he's gentle with me.**

_I feel so high.  
I come alive.  
I need to be free with you tonight,  
I need your love.  
_**Skye gives me that kind of feeling I get when I was injected with drugs from interrogations, she makes me feel so alive, so free, and I'm in love**

_I need your love._

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door.  
I know your there but I can't see you anymore.  
And that's the reason, you're in the dark.  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart.  
**I just walked past his door and took a deep breath takening in his scent of axe, sweat, and leather, but every time I go to knock I know he's not there, he and I can't be more than S.O. and trainee, that's why I feel like I can't trust him, he's so in the dark, it's like I'm a stranger to him since I betrayed hi-them…sense I betrayed them…**

_And I feel so helpless here.  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear.  
Tell me, do you feel the same?  
Hold me in your arms again.  
_**I felt so helpless when Skye betrayed me-us…us…I couldn't help but look at her with fear in my eyes, I told her things that I never shared with anyone personally, I can't help but wonder if she feels the same, I wish I could just spar with her and hold her in my arms again.**

_I need your love.  
I need your time.  
When everything's wrong,  
You make it right._

I feel so high.  
I come alive.  
I need to be free with you tonight,  
I need your love.

I need your love.

Am I dreaming, will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out._  
__What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this, but I know I'm not that strong._

**Skye I can't help but think I'm dreaming he'll never find out how I truly feel, I walk in circles and circles trying to deal with my feelings but, I'll never figure them out, I will never know if I truly mean something to you or do I belong here at all. I try to fight this fight against the villains but I know…I'm not that strong…**__

And I feel so helpless here.  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear.  
Tell me, do you feel the same?  
Hold me in your arms again.

I need your love.  
I need your time.  
When everything's wrong,  
You make it right.

I feel so high.  
I come alive.  
I need to be free with you tonight,  
I need your love.

I need your love.

All the years, all the times,  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open.  
And now heart is closing.

**All the years, all that times, I never been in love and now my eyes are open and my heart is closing, I am afraid to get hurt again… or even worse hurt her…but**__

And all the tears, all the lies,  
All the ways, I've been trying to make a change.  
And now my eyes are open.

**Throught all the tarsm all the lies, all the ways, I've been trying to make a change and you been helping me Grant….and know my eyes are open….and**__

**I need your love  
I need your time.  
When everything's wrong,  
You make it right.**

I feel so high  
I come alive.  
I need to be free...

"Skye…"

"Grant…"

"I love you." They both say

Lyrics from a href=" .net" /a t

Song: I Need Your Love

By: Ellie Goulding ft Calvin Harris's


	29. 3 men and 1 baby ending

"Found here!" shouted Fitz running into the room where Coulson sat bouncing the little baby on his lap

"Really? That was fast." Said Ward coming over with a bottle he handed it to Coulson who tested it on his wrist he looked up at Ward "What?"

"It's ice cold! Didn't you heat it up?"

"Why would anyone want warm milk?" asked Ward

The little girl whipped the bottle at Ward head making the milk squirt all over him, he looked pissed

"She is so lucky that she's under 18." He said before walking away

Coulson and Fitz chuckled; Fitz took her and put her back in the basket wrapping her up

"Were almost there anyways…."

Coulson nodded soon they stepped off the plane and walked to the house before knocking, a woman answered she looked so worried.

"Excuse me ma'am we are from S.H.E.I.L.D and we found this baby is it yours?"

"Yes oh thank you so much, she went missing a few weeks away oh thank you thank you!" answered the woman with a smile

"Welcome ma'am."

With that they left looking nice and relax, Skye and Simmons came in from food shopping to find the guys all looking tried.

"What happened here?" asked Simmons

"Yeah…I mean how can you be tried, we were the ones shopping for hours upon hours."

"SHUT UP!" groaned the guys before all falling asleep


	30. Babified

Dinner time was the worst of all, Fitz Simmons kept trying to feed each other only to miss each other's mouth by a mile ending up all over their clothes, hair, or faces when May was eating very nicely when Coulson did airplane nosie not train when he did train she hit Coulson in the face with food so he just stuck when the air plane which she loved. Skye on the other hand was the worst of all and of course Ward was the one stuck feeding her.

"Come on! Skye please!" groaned Ward

Skye pouted shook her head no when Ward tried to feed her mash up squash and potatoes. No matter what he did tricked her by thinking it tasted good when he 'ate it' or the noises airplane, train, nor saying bang or making sound effects like they were sparing worked. Finally Skye opened her mouth Ward went to put the spoon it only for her tongue to come out and blow a raspberry at him. He glared at her making her giggle at him, he then put the food her in mouth.

"Yes!" cheered Ward making Coulson chuckle silently May clapped and giggle

Skye smirked before opening her mouth for Ward to see the food still in it; she then spit it at him hitting him in the face he groaned. Making Skye, FitzSimmons, Coulson and May laugh loudly he got up and went to clean himself up. When he got back Coulson was cleaning up the mini team in the kitchen sink surprisingly they all fit.

"Sir?"

"Help me will you." He chuckled when Fitz handing him the washcloth before splashing the water lightly

Ward sighed before helped clean up the others, soon he has FitzSimmons in their pajamas with no trouble when Coulson had May but Skye was another problem. She was running around naked giggling when Ward and Coulson chased her

"Come on Skye!" said Coulson grabbing her

Ward put her pajamas on, they went to find Fitz throwing a fit about something and May just sitting there playing with a video game joystick making plane sounds.

"Oh what's wrong with Fitz…" said Coulson

Simmons came back in giggling she sat next to Fitz; Fitz stopped crying as soon as Simmons was back in the room

"Okay Fitz Simmons good together separated bad." Said Ward

"Also May likes planes on the account she won't give me the game controller."

"Skye she likes trouble with a capital T." said Ward picking up Skye and May when Coulson got FitzSimmons

They walked into one of the bedroom that was in-between Coulson's and Ward so they could keep an eye on the kids. They tucked them in before leaving the room and heading off to bed for the night


	31. Grandkids 1

**Thank you to Guest & AgentSO for the request!**

"Jemma your doing great…keep pushing." Said Fitz

Jemma nodded squeezing Fitz's hand they've been married for 2 years now and 9 months ago only a 1 year and 2 months before Simmons found out she was pregnant ,Leo and her were going to be parents in 9 months, well the 9 months was up quickly and now she was in labor on the bus. She was in the medical room in labor giving birth to her and Leo's kid.

"You're doing great." Said May who was delivering the baby

Skye looked past the curtain from where she was holding Jemma's other hand; she turned pale and looked sick. She handed Coulson Jemma's hand then ran to the bathroom

"Don't look over the curtain!" she yelled back after she finished emptying her guts

Jemma cried out as another contraction hit

"Come on Jemma you can do it." Said Coulson

"You're doing great really." Said Fitz

Jemma smiled at him earning one back, Skye came out leaning on Ward who chuckled at her

"Can't handle it Rookie."

"I've been a shield agent for 60 days now." Stated Skye "I'm not a Rookie anymore."

"Uh huh yet you can't handle seeing some give birth."

Skye glared at him before pulling over she looked away making him look, he ran to the bathroom looking sicker than Skye had been. He came out looking grossed out

"She was right don't….don't look over the curtain….and sir I think I found a new form of torture."

Coulson chuckled at the idea

"Here it comes!" called May

After a few minutes

"One big push Jemma, then our baby will be here."

Jemma smiled at the thought and mustered up all the strength she could then a loud cry filled the air.

"It's a girl!" said May

"Oh Fitz….a girl we have a little girl!" said Simmons crying

"Leo you wanna cut the cord?"

Fitz nodded and did so; soon FitzSimmons sat on the hospital bed looking at their little girl who had chocolate hair, a chubby little face dusted with freckles and big green eyes. Her name was Elizabeth May Fitz Simmons.


	32. Grandkids 2

Elizabeth woke up to hear a lot of noise down stairs, she rolled out of bed holding her Albert Einstein bear close to her so walked down the stairs to find daddy in the doorway with a suitcase that's been by the door for a few weeks now.

"Thanks for coming over so late."

"It's not problem now go."

"Alright thanks-"

"LEO!" screamed mommy

"Better be going!" said daddy running out the door

Just then Elizabeth saw her Grandpa Phil shut the door

"How long before-"

"Grandpa PHIL!" squealed Elizabeth before running down the stairs

"Never mind." Chuckled May

Elizabeth launched herself into Phil's arms

"Oh how's my little scientist doing?"

"I'm great."

Elizabeth noticed May then

"Grandma Mel!" cheered Elizabeth

May took her

"Oh your getting so big and Phil you forgot that she looks like a little mad scientist right now, look at your curly mop on your head."

"Mommy blames daddy." Said Elizabeth so innocently "Something to do with him being a scott."

May and Coulson chuckled as they made their way upstairs with Elizabeth

"All little scientist should be in bed at this time." Said May

"But where mommy…and daddy?'

"Well you remember how mommy has a big tummy now?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what's in that tummy?"

"Baby?"

"Yes and your little sibling is on their way, so they went to go get it."

Elizabeth gasped and then danced around her room her brown curly locks bouncing up and down with every jump she made making Coulson chuckled before grabbing her up.

"It's bed time!"

"You'll never take me alive!" squealed Elizabeth

May grabbed her from Coulson before putting her on the bed and tickling her.

"I give!" squealed Elizabeth in-between giggles

May chuckled and stopped

"Why aren't Uncle Grant and Aunt Skye not here?"

"Well, they'd like to be here but there on their honeymoon." Said Coulson tucking in Elizabeth

"Why would they want to go to that?"

"To have alone time."

"But why on the moon? I mean it's not even made of honey."

"Well it's called this because-"

"Someone didn't know it was really made of cheese." Said Elizabeth sassily rolling her eyes

"You've been left alone with Auntie Skye a bit to much." Said May

"She always taught me to flirt with boys by batting my lashes….whatever that means." Said Elizabeth

"Uh huh and what bout Uncle Grant?"

"He taught me the difference from the magazine and a trigger….Aunt Skye still says bang when she plays with the magazines on mommies table."

"I don't' think-"

May stopped him

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Said May

"Night my little scientist."

They each other gave her a kiss on the head before leaving the room

"Night Grandpa Phil and Grandma Mel." Sighed Elizabeth before falling asleep


	33. Grandkids 3

Skye sat on her and Ward's bed they've been married for 1 month now and just 3 weeks ago they decided to take it to 3rd base on their honeymoon (**I decided it would be cute that one of the two out of SkyeWard wanted to remain virgin till marriage and sense Skye isn't proved on episode 1X05 it has to be Ward!**), 2 weeks later here she sat purple and white stick in hand waiting for time to be up. The timer on her phone went off, she sighed before looking down at the stick, she quickly put her hand over her mouth letting out a little squeak of joy, she was pregnant, her and Grant were going to be parents. She squealed again, May peered in with a look of concern on her face.

"Skye?"

"Oh hey M&M." said Skye

May smirked at her nickname so what if Skye found out May's full name was Melinda Ann May, so she came up with M&M as her nickname.

"What are you up to? If it's the glasses give them to me."

"No this time…again." Said Skye blushing deeply at the thought of seeing Ward's body

"Then I should be worried-"

"No…I'm pregnant." Said Skye happily

May face went to shock to a happy smile, she sat next to Skye

"How far-"

"Maybe 2 weeks." Said Skye

"Does-"

"No he doesn't I just found out myself."

"Oh that's wonderful another kid." Said May with a smile

Skye smiled back thinking about how May and Coulson would always want watch 7 year old Elizabeth and her 1 year old brother Max (**Max Coulson FitzSimmons**) when FitzSimmons wanted 'alone time' which they always said yes to. It was as if A.C. and M&M were there parents and Elizabeth and Max plus now her and grant's grandparents. Grant came in after a work out to find May and Skye talking not even noticing him.

"Um…." He said

They looked; May smiled at Skye and patted her hand before heading out.

"What was that about?" he asked with a chuckled

"You remember 3 weeks ago…on our wedding night."

Grant's cheeks color slightly as he nodded

"Well um…you remember how you didn't want to use protection for your first-"

"Yes." Said Grant sitting next to Skye blushing brighter now

"Well um….I'm 2 weeks along."

"Along?" said Grant looking down to where Skye intertwined his fingers with her before putting his hand on her flat belly "You mean?"

"Yeah….I'm pregnant." Said Skye with a smile

Grant pulled her into a heated kiss before kissing her all over her face making her giggle

"Oh I love you I love you, were going to be parents, oh what should we name it? I hope she has your eyes and my hair or even if it's a he the same and-"

"Grant…" giggled Skye "I'm only a few weeks…slow down."

"Sorry but I just so…." Said Grant touching Skye flat belly again when he looked at it in awe "Excited."

9 months later…

"I hate you sooo much!" groaned Skye

"You're doing great Skye, and you been through worse!" said Grant holding Skye's hand

"Grant…" hissed Skye

"Yeah hon?"

"Do me a favor and imagine a grape."

"Okay." Said Grant confused of where she was going

"Now imaging a watermelon coming out of a grape." Hissed Skye

"How's that…." Grant stopped and paled "Your doing great….and I'm sorry didn't think-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Skye as another contraction hit

"Yes dear." Said Grant

Simmons came in with Fitz as well as Coulson and May, Simmons smiled and sat next to Skye on the bed with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" snapped Skye

"I brought you ice chips, they helped me when I was in labor with Max."

Skye let Simmons feed her ice chips, soon Skye felt a little better but not much, Skye let out a groan of pain. Simmons leaned down to whisper into Skye's ear.

"Also there good for throwing at your husband when he thinks it's easy giving birth."

Skye grinned at her before grabbing the ice chips and whipping the whole container at Ward as well as the container. The container hit him the head knocking him out, everybody gasp but Skye smiled.

"For once he's speechless." Said Skye with a smile "I love it!"

The doctor came in and froze when she say Ward passed out on the ground

"Hey can I get this kid out of me before my black ops hubby awakes!"

"Did you give her drugs?" asked May

"Yes." Said the doctor

"That explains it." Said Simmons biting her lip

30 minutes later, Ward woke up groaning holding his head he blinked a few times to find Skye holding two blankets one pink and one blue. He sighed and shut his eyes to go back to sleep they snapped open when he realized Skye had the baby exactly make that babies! He looked over in shock she smiled at him.

"She was hiding behind him." Giggled Skye "And guess what they both have my eyes and your hair."

"Your pulling my leg?" said Grant

"No but I will knock you out again."

"Okay I believe you….and I knew we were forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"Naming them?"

"Hmmm I was thinking Jemma Skye Ward and Leo Ward."

"I like the girl but how about Grant Ward Jr."

"Okay umm how bout Grant Leo Ward?"

"Umm Leo Grant Ward sound better."

"Okay so Jemma Skye ward and Leo Grant Ward?"

"Maybe not think about it? It will get to confusing." Said Grant with a sigh

"True…oh I get it!" squealed Skye

"What?" chuckled Grant

"Steve Rogers Ward."

"Again not naming my kid about Cap."

"Okay…um…oh how about Alexis Jemma Ward and Braden Leo Ward?"

"I actually like that…hey Lexi and Brady I'm your papa." Said Grant

"And I'm your crazy, computer hacker, trickster of a mother." Said Skye

Grant looked at her "She is crazy."

"Yet you fell in love with me, so your crazy to."

"That means you guys are to."

"Then again the whole family is." Said Coulson looking down at his new 'grandkids'

"So welcome." Said May


	34. Sick 2 (requested!)

**Requested by Operative CG16! So sorry guys I've been so busy, but here's a one shot! Sorry if it's not that good!**

"Your joking?" said Skye trying not to laugh

"I'm not." Said Coulson moving the medical curtain for the team to see a chicken pox covered agent grant ward, trying to scratch his itches with his mitten covered fingers.

"Oh Ward don't scratch you'll have scars." Said Simmons smacking Ward's hands away

"It itches!" said Ward

"I know this should help." Said Fitz handing Simmons calamine lotion

Simmons went to put a bit on Ward but he jumped away from Simmons

"Don't…you'll catch them…"

"I've had them already…..all of us had expect for you." Said Simmons

"Oh…" said Ward letting Simmons put the lotion on his arms and back

"There we go all done."

Ward blushing lightly he's never been takening care of in his life it was always him taking care of someone else "No problem, I'll be back in a half an hour to check your temperature."

With that Simmons left and Fitz followed, May left after wishing Ward to get well soon as well as Coulson but Skye was sitting next to Ward in the only plastic chair in the room.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he muttered glaring straight ahead

"Duh! Of course I am!" said Skye with a smile

Ward crossed his arm not looking happy at all, he left out a growl before itching his chest or trying to but the mittens kept him from doing so. Skye looked at him, with a smile and arms crossed

"What? If you're going to laugh do it already!" snapped Ward

"No I was actually going to ask if you wanted a bath…"

"Bath?"

"Oatmeal bath, it helps…or at least it did for me when I had it." Said Skye tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she faded off looking away from Ward

"If it will help the itching stop sure." Growled Ward as he tried to itch again

Skye nodded and got up going up the stairs towards the kitchen she found oatmeal she returned to the medical room before disappearing into the bathroom, setting up the warm oatmeal bath for Ward. She truly felt bad for her SO he looked so miscible, she was going to help him whether he like it or not. That always included helping bathe if need be.

"Bath's ready!" called Skye

Ward walked into the bathroom nothing but his sweats on hanging loosely on his hips, as his muscle body was covered in red spots that he was trying not to scratch.

"Skye you can go now."

"Nope, I'm staying here."

"Skye no-"

"What's wrong afraid of me seeing you naked?" teased Skye

"A little." Said Ward blushing

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, I'll leave the bathroom until your in the tub, then I'll come back in and use the oatmeal to hopefully stop the itching."

"Okay deal." Said Ward watching Skye leave before climbing into the bath

When Skye came back in Ward was sunk chin deep in the bubble bath making Skye chuckled

"What?" asked Ward

"You look so….cute?"

"Cute?"

"Yes like a little kid who sick and needs to be taking care of." Said Skye sitting on the ground next to Ward then took out the oatmeal and began to slowly mix it into the water

Ward let out a sigh of relief not even a minute later

"Feel better?"

"Little….thanks." said Ward looking away

"No problem….your my SO…you take care of me…a lot….so it's nice to be able to return the favor." Said Skye looking at the oatmeal going into the tub of bubble warm water

After a few minutes of silence Skye picked up some bubbles and blew them into Ward's face making him chuckled

"Hey!" he protested with a laugh "Don't do that."

Skye giggled as Ward did it back to her, her brown eyes sparkling brightly as she looked at him.

"Let's clean you up a bit." Said Skye grabbing a wash cloth

"I'm not a baby I know how to bathe myself-"

"I know…but you sick so relax, I won't go any farther than your belly button." Said Skye poking his nose

"Okay….your acting likes a mom you know that?"

"I can't help it…it happens when someone close to me is sick." Said Skye as she began to clean his body

Soon Ward was back under his bed sheets watching television, Simmons just finished checking his body vitals after she left he was bored. Skye walked in with the box of battleship, with a smile on her face.

"I'll go easy on you." Said Skye with a smile "Sense your sick."

"Okay…" said Ward with a smile as he began to once again play battle ship with Skye


	35. SkyeWard wedding (requested!)

**Thanks StarksLittleGirl for the request**

Skye stood there letting May lace up her wedding dress in the back as Simmons finished the sewing at the bottom, she sighed looking in the mirror.

"Smile…your getting married!" said Simmons

"Yes, but it's for a mission…." Said Skye stepping off the stools before moving over to a chair she plopped down with annoyance

"Come on Skye…." Said Simmons "You'll only get married once…"

"It's fake!" snapped Skye

"So…it's like when you were little pretending house…it could be worse it could be your marrying Coulson…or Fitz." Said Simmons fading off at Fitz looking away

"What's wrong with Fitz?" asked Skye with a smirk

"He's a little….panicky….and a clean freak…" said Simmons thinking very hard on how she should word this

"Well then you'd fit right with him…hey! Wait a minute! Why can't FitzSimmons get married instead of me marrying the robot!" said Skye to May "Or even you and AC."

May smirked "Because Coulson and I would be to old for this mission they would be wondering about why did we chose to get married now…and then FitzSimmons are not clear for the field….especially Simmons."

"And Fitz is?"

"More than you." Said May

Skye sighed and pouted

'I don't wanna get married….well I'm at least glad it's with Ward….I mean Grant….' Thought Skye

Meanwhile with the guys…

Ward looked in the mirror he always hated tuxes, made him look….funny….he didn't mine suits but tuxes…..he hated them…

"You look nice." Said Fitz who was dressed in a tux as well...he was playing his younger brother in the mission and was the best man

"Thanks….."

Coulson came in and smirked before laughing at Ward trying to do his bow tie…Ward gave up and left it hanging around his neck, Coulson walked over and started to do it for him, he noticed Fitz just finishing up with his…

"Thanks." Sighed Ward

"Nerves getting the best of you?" asked Coulson

"Yes it may be pretend to only us 6 but in real life…Skye and I will be legally married…" said ward looking out the window towards Skye's room

Skye peered out the window and waved hello happily before Simmons ushered her away from the window

"Hello Jemma!" shouted Fitz over their shoulder

"Oh hello Fitz you look handsome!"

"You look lovely as well!" shouted Fitz back

"Stop with the yelling!" snapped May before waving goodbye to the boys as she shut the window

The boys waved by again

"Think we should be worried…" said Ward

"About?" asked Fitz

"The 'wedding' going to the girls head."

"They'll be fine."

"Then you don't know Jemma….she'll be talking about marriage for the next month…" groaned Fitz before falling into his chair

Coulson chuckled just then there as a knock at the door

"Yes?" asked Coulson

"It is me!" yelled Skye "Let me in!"

Fitz went to go to unlock the door to find Jemma there when he opened it

"Where's Skye?"

"I made May take her back to the room it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day." Said Jemma with a smile

"Uh huh…" said Ward rolling his eyes "Little late for that…"

"I know but don't need it again!" said Jemma before fixing Fitz's hair and tie then she headed off back towards the back of the church

Fitz looked at Ward and Coulson with a not happy face

"You okay?" asked Coulson

"No….she touch…my hair." Growled Fitz before going over to the mirror to fix it

Coulson laughed, then patted Ward's back before looking at his watch

"It's time…son."

Ward nodded….him and Fitz was Coulson's son when May was Skye's and Jemma's adopted mother. Ward stood up at the altar with Fitz at his side that had the rings in his pocket….soon Jemma was walking down the aisle towards them, and Skye was coming down the aisle on Coulson's arm, Ward froze when he saw Skye…..the wedding dress was beautiful and stunning yet not to much but the v neck was going to be the death of Ward…..

'She beautiful….' Thought Ward 'I could do worse…'

'Wow…w-grant…grant looks so….wow….' thought Skye 'I could do worse'

The service was a blur to Ward and Skye they never broke eye contact with each other, it really sell it to the drug lords there, that they were on an undercover mission for.

"You may kiss the bride." Said the preacher

The kiss! How could Skye forget her and g-ward would have to kiss! Ward pulled her close, Skye forgot about her thoughts and let him kiss her, she kissed back happily…he was a great kisser…hey wait a minute….she was technically Mrs. Skye Ward….okay now that sounds cool yet funny…Skye couldn't believe her and Grant Ward were technically married…


	36. Fight (requested!)

**I can do better than one or the other how about both! Thanks Amiera for the request!**

"Melinda what did I do!?" shouted Coulson at her following her around the ship as she did things

The team watching their 'parents' fight was scary…well technically they weren't fighting, May was giving Coulson the silent treatment as he beg for her to tell her what he did wrong to deserve it.

"This is…." Started Simmons

"Scary?" asked Ward

"Frighten?" asked Fitz

"Terrifying?"

"All three." Said Simmons

They all nodded in an agreement

"Mellie come on." Said Coulson

May stopped in her tracks and looked at Coulson with a glare, she went to open her mouth but stopped before turning back looking sad and angered all at once.

"I give up when you want to tell me what I did wrong I'll be in my office!" shouted Coulson before going up to his office stomping all the way

FitzSimmons, Skye and even Ward winced when the door to Coulson's office slammed shut, Simmons was the first to get up and go over to May. She opened her mouth finger raised before shutting her month her finger going down slightly she opened her mouth again

"What did Agent Coulson do?"

"He…he forgot an important date…that's all?"

"Oh it's not your birthday is it?" asked Fitz worriedly

"No it's not don't worry, it's nothing to do with you kids, just Phil and I."

Phil then came down the stairs quickly, he went to walk over to May, she threw a vase at him just missing him, then slapped him across the face as she left.

"Okay this totally just moved up to a new level." Said Skye

"Agreed…" said ward nodding

"I can't figure it out….I just…."

"She said something about an important date." Said Fitz

"Today's date is the 18th….nothing happened on the 18th…" said Phil "I'm positive."

"Really? Because if you forgot something we really should be concerned…you never forgot."

"Wait your robot, FitzSimmons are those scary twins from the shinning and Coulson is the elephant from Horton heres a who."

Everybody just ignored Skye comment completely

"Date…what date could I…oh no!"

"What?"

"I was so worried about my doctor check up that I complete forgot the movie date I made with Mellie."

"Nice going." Chuckled Ward only for Skye to hit him hard enough that he fell off the back of the couch with a loud thump "I'm okay!"

Coulson left at that to find May sitting in her room watching a movie with some popcorn, Coulson knocked at the door, May turned and threw the whole thing of popcorn at him…

"I deserved that."

May then hit him in the head with the bowl

"I didn't deserve that." Said Coulson "I'm sorry Mellie I really am, I was just so worried about my doctors appointment it went out of me head…forgive me? I'm here now aren't I?"

May thought about it before nodding

"I'll forgive you if you get us more popcorn." She said with a smile

"Be back in 5 then." Said Coulson walking out with a smile


	37. Telling him (requested!)

**I will do my best FitzSimmons but thank you for the request!**

Jemma sat in her and Fitz's lab, waiting for him to get back from his guy day with Coulson and they dragged Ward along, they promised they'd go to the shooting range if he came along on their golf game day. Jemma had something really important to tell her lab partner, her friend, her lover and her husband of 3 years…she was pregnant. They were going to be parents! Just as the thought popped into her head, she heard Fitz laughing with Coulson but also…Ward?

"Then she said that's not lunch meat that the cat's liver!"

Jemma rolled her eyes at that old story but it was pretty funny, just then Fitz walked in after waving goodbye to the guys as they headed up the stairs.

"Ello Love!" said Fitz before kissing Jemma's cheek making her smile

"Ello, Leo darling…we need to talk?"

"Oh no did I leave my tools out again I swear I put them a-"

"No you did, it's not that it's on something else."

"Oh alright love what is it?"

"You remember how for the past week we've been having 'relations'?"

"Aye." Said Leo with a smirk

"Well I…I…" Jemma felt her bravery go down the drain oh this was harder than she thought

"You what? You want to try what we talked about a while ago? Me takening you in the lab?'

"Yes-no I mean mff!" Fitz was on her kissing her

Her eyes fluttered shut his hands began to roam before stopping around her waist near where they're baby was…baby! Oh yes!

"Leo-"

"That's right-"

"No Leo I..really need to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

Jemma handed him the test she took, he looked at it in her hand

"Why do you have a stick that smells like urine in your hand….did you go trash digging!"

"Ew no….at least not this time!"

"Then what do you want me to do with it."

"Read what it says."

"It says positive!"

"Yes and-"

"It's Skyes? Wait shouldn't Skye be telling us that she's pregnant not you finding her positive-"

"It's not skyes!" hissed Jemma

"May's? Wait May is old you sure it's not Skye's-"

"Its not either of them."

"Well it's not mine I'm a bloke, unless Ward and Coulson are lying about them being-"

"It's mine!" hissed Jemma

"What? Jemma why would you have a positive pregnant test unless you were….you were." Fitz passed out making Jemma squeal and the others run down the stairs

"Simmons I told you not to operate on dead things near him!" snapped Coulson

"No I told him some big news and he fainted!" she stated

Ward rolled his eyes and picked Fitz off the floor sitting him on a chair with Skye's helped keeping him sitting up, Ward patted Fitz's face lightly

"Come on Fitz…wake up!" stated Ward

Leo jolted awake and looked around he then looked at Jemma

"Don't fuss over me fuss over her! Jemma darling are you alright do you need any food, sleep, maybe-"

"Leo I'm fine." Laughed Jemma at her husband check her over

"Why should we fuss over her you're the one you fainted." Said Skye

"She's pregnant….oh my god your going to be a mom! I'm going to be a dad! Jemma were going to be parents!" cheered Fitz pulling her in a big kiss before pulling away with a loud smack before pulling her into a hug as she laugh, they team said congrauds over to them…9 months later Elizabeth May FitzSimmons was born

**Check out grandkids for more on Elizabeth!**


End file.
